Through Your Eyes
by Nozomichi
Summary: Kagome has been bitten and the after shock effects more than just her. rated T...mild language if i remember right
1. Sanshuwa

Ch 1

"IIIIIIIINNNNUUUUUYYYYYAAAASSSSHHHHAAAA!"

He had just bopped Shippou on the head for the umpteenth time making yet another lump on his poor little head. Her slowly saying his name always made him cringe and wait for his face to shovel up dirt.

"OSUWARI!" BOOM! _Huh...he never learns. Why does he have to be so arrogant?_

Still searching for the shards they were heading back for Kaede's village after fighting another Oni with a shard up his nose. GROSE!

"Honestly Inuyasha do you hit him so you can get pummeled?" Miroku said with a grin watching Inuyasha pick himself up spitting out rocks.

"Shove it Bozu!" He gave the monk a nasty glare. _Humph, if looks could kill...hmmm I spy with my little eye..._ SLAP "OWWW" "Hoshi-sama" Kagome just shook her head in disappointment.

They were all a little tense since there was a rabid Inu Youkai running around those lands attacking the villages and specifically attacking the young woman (go figure). So they were all on edge when ever they were going through villages asking about any signs about him. He apparently is called Sanshuwa and is indeed very rabid with duh rabies. When they bight you the poison in them is sent through their bite and usually kills a normal human girl, but it isn't known what would happen about other types of girls.

"EEEP!" Kagome jerked when she heard the bushes shake only to see Kirara step out and mewed at them. "Damn it wench do you really think that thing could sneak up on us without me smelling him, and hello he has rabies the bastard wouldn't be in his right mind to be quiet!" _Well he could have been a little bit nicer about it._ "Well sorry for being nervous, in case you forgot everyone says that he attacks young woman."

"Yah they also said beaut…" Kagome glared at him with a look that would make Naraku hand the Jewel to them. _Ugh, the looks she gives me…why do I keep saying those kinds of things I mean I don't really fee…_ "Osuwari!" THUMP! "God Damn it wench I didn't actually say it."

"Well you were going to! Learn your manners and you won't eat dirt." After that Kagome turned up her nose and walked to the hot spring before stopping to grab her bow and arrows. "Sango…do you want to come? I saw a hot spring just over there?"

"Feh, I thought you didn't want to take the chance with Sanshuwa?" He said this a little too cocky earning him another ground pound. Kagome walked off with Sango burning mad.

After the girls were completely gone out of ear shot Inuyasha blew his top. "What the hell is wrong with her? I only said the truth, you heard her she was all scared just 10 minutes ago."

"Yes Inuyasha she was, but you aren't supposed to point it out to her and to make it worse you said it so cocky."

"FEH!" _Thank god Sango doesn't try to make a necklace or I would share his pain._

About 30 minutes later the silence was broken when the guys heard a shrill cry. They sprang up and ran in the direction of the scream.

_Shit_ Inuyasha could smell it in the air. The same scent in all the attacked villages, and the scent of some diseased bastard.

Sure enough there was a man standing not to far from Kagome and Sango growling fiercely. Inuyasha let out a deep loud growl of his own in warning. Sango had her hiraikotsu held in her hand above her head ready to through. As Kagome had her bow and an arrow ready to shoot.

_Damn it how did he get here without my knowing?_ Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and held it ready. Sanshuwa made his move at of course Kagome with jaws wide open.

"AAAWWWWW!" she released her arrow and he apparently had very good reflexes because at the last minute he pushed back and let the arrow dive into the ground in front of him. Sango through her hiraikotsu and again he dodged it and sprang at Kagome. Inuyasha was faster though and he came in-between Kagome and the threat. "Kaze No Kizu!" _Damn it he's too fast._ At the last second Sanshuwa had leaped to the side just out of the kaze no kizu. And also catching hold of Kagome's arm with his jaw and sank his rabid teeth into her milky skin. She screamed in pain and was knocked off her feet and hit her head on a rock and fell still.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha you take care of her, me and Sango will go after Sanshuwa and get rid of him." With that they ran off into the trees after the retreated bastard.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and picked her up into his arms looking at her with eyes full of emotion that no one could see. _I…I couldn't protect you. DAMN IT!_ He growled low in his throat and laid her back down in the grass so he could look at the bite. It was already looking bad. He immediately picked her up again and started running and leaped above the trees going as fast as he could to get back to the village.

_Damn it, Kagome don't you dare leave me…don't you dare…_


	2. Changes

Ch 2

Inuyasha was pacing outside Kaede's hut waiting for either good or bad news. _AH I can't take it!_ He barged in looking pretty pissed off. "WELL!"

"Be at ease Inuyasha, She will be fine, luckily you were close already to the village. And Myoga was here and sucked out the poison." Inuyasha smacked his nose.

"Is this true Myoga-jiji?" Myoga floated down into his hand flat as possible.

"Inuyasha-sama you say this with doubt!" the flee complained to him.

Before Inuyasha could mouth off Sango and Miroku walked in. "How is Kagome-chan?" Sango pleaded to Kaede worry painting her face. "Hai Sango she is fine. Just trying to get over the head injury she got after Sanshuwa bit her." Inuyasha winced when she mentioned the bite.

It had been 7 days since they got back to the village and everyone was worried but Inuyasha was a nervous wreck. Everyday he would go out to a field of lilies and pick more than a bouquet and laid them around her randomly, then sat on the balls of his feet and fists looking like a guard dog.

No emotion ever crossed his face. He just starred at the motionless, ever so fragile, figure lying before him. When ever someone would enter to see her he would shoot a glare colder than ice to the intruder as if they were a youkai asking to fight. But every time once he knew she was safe he would return his focus to her, just waiting for her to move.

Finally after another three days she stirred just a little. But still enough for Inuyasha to go berserk.

She tried to sit up with a little help from Inuyasha gently supporting her back incase her arms gave way. "Kagome you shouldn't get up you need to rest." She blinked her eyes to look at the person the soft voice came from and looked at Inuyasha in Aw at the fact that his voice could be so soft and vulnerable.

She grabbed the spot on her head that she hit and rubbed softly then winced.

"Wha…what happened? Where is Sanshuwa!" she looked around urgently expecting some one to jump out.

"Don't worry yourself, Miroku and Sango got rid of him. With the side effect of Miroku having a weak period shortly after they returned because he took in the poison into his hand along with Sanshuwa." She looked at him registering what he said then nodded and laid back down, but didn't go back to sleep but reached for the nearest Lilly and brought it to her and breathed in the sweet smell. As she did so Inuyasha couldn't help but smile to himself then blush slightly hoping that Kagome couldn't see…she did. She looked back up at him and smiled softly.

"Did you pick these?" her voice was a little soft but he could hear it. He nodded to her and another small smile slipped his lips as she thanked him and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

A few hours later despite Inuyasha, Kagome got up and was moving around the village again. Her arm was still a little infected so she was still in pain which made Inuyasha's heart lurch with every wince that crossed her soft features.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so glad you are up and about. But don't you think you should stay in Kaede-obachan's hut and rest. You were in pretty bad shape."

"You sound like Inuyasha…" _a little nicer about asking though…_ "I'll be fine, all I have is a small head ache but I took some medicine for that, and of course my arm hurts a little, but other than that I'm just fine." She gave Sango a soft reassuring smile and Sango just looked at her with an I-still-don't-know look. But she shrugged it off and walked with her.

As they walked through the village people would stop and ask how she was and if they could do anything to help her. She would take the attention peacefully even though Inuyasha, whom was trailing behind them to watch over her, didn't think they should nag at her when she just woke up after 10 days of sleep.

Later Kagome found out that she should have listened to Inuyasha and rested more because her head was throbbing and her arm was hurting more by the minute.

"I tried to tell you, but you had to be so stubborn. You really should listen better wench…"

"Oh Inuyasha shut up…" she wined but he didn't stop. "OSUWARI!"

"Serves 'im right." Shippou hopped onto Miroku's shoulder as Inuyasha's head was sent through the floor of the hut.

"My head is pounding; I'm going to go take a bath. Don't start Inuyasha I'll be okay!" He barely had a chance to complain before she was out the door.

* * *

_Hmmmm. This feels so nice. My head is already starting to feel better._ "Looks like my arm is healing too. Odd it was in bad shape this morning. Now it is almost gone…" She paused for only a minute as the wind blew past her and engulfing her nose with a very familiars scent.

"OSUWARI!" off in the distance she heard a thump and a growl and then a few curses.

_How in the hell. She couldn't have known that I was coming. I can't even see her yet._

_I wonder how I knew he was coming. Hmmm look at that beautiful sun set. I can already see the full moon._


	3. Full Moon

Ch 3

"Damn wench…" he mumbled as he sat in the dirt sulking after being sat. _Feh. I actually **show** my worry for her and she sits me. Wench._

"Feh." He turned up his nose to show anybody who was looking that he didn't care what happened. Even though he did.

A small breeze danced with Inuyasha's senses and he shot his eyes open and…

"AWWWWWW!" Kagome screamed off in the distance cueing Inuyasha to run for her.

As he came into view of her he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the being before him. "K-k-kagome?" he said softly. She turned to him with a terrified look holding her hair which was now white and for some reason longer. Her hair draped over her shoulders so she wasn't vulnerable to him. He gasped as he looked into her dark chocolate eyes. Which weren't chocolate but as deep and vibrant a gold as his own with faint brown highlights through them.

"Inuyasha…look at me." After she turned around he realized that she was naked (still couldn't see her) and after seeing her eyes he looked off to the side so he couldn't see her at all. "Look at me." She said a little more serious which made him slowly turn to meet her gaze. Kagome breathed deep and sighed softly.

"Inuyasha, what do you see?" questioning crossed his face.

"I mean is there anything different about me?" plead was in her voice like the answer meant her life. After a long pause Inuyasha worked up the nerve to answer her.

"Umm, yo…your hair is…is…white…" he trailed off waiting for her response. Her face was blank. "Anything else." She urged.

"Your eyes are…your eyes…are…gold." Again he waited and also being a little uneasy about what he was seeing before him.

"What about on my head…" he looked surprised as he looked on top of her head. He didn't answer her.

"Inuyasha answer me, I can hear your heart beating dramatically and your aura is dancing with scared and confused emotion. Now tell me."

_How does she know this? How did her sense become so great? She is only a weak human. She shouldn't be able to tell what is going on with my emotions or here my heart beat so damn LOUD._ He screamed in his head while searching for words to describe what he saw.

"Kagome, you…you…yo…_sigh_ feel the sides of your head." She did and emotion crossed her face and she looked at him horrified. "Now move your hands to the top of your head." Again she obeyed and what she found wasn't what she wanted to feel.

Two soft pointed ears as white as her present hair twitched at her touch. "AWWWWW" her cry was shrill and made both of them cringe.

She fainted down into the water but didn't go under. Inuyasha had grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the water and she lay limp on the ground. Inuyasha turned away a little embarrassed and took off his haori and wrapped it around her body and took off back to the village with her so that Kaede could interpret what was going on.

* * *

"My GOD!" Inuyasha had never heard Kaede swear let alone that. She looked at the unconscious girl lying on the floor of her hut.

"Is this…Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha nodded to the old miko.

"Well I'm not sure but this may have to do with the bite she received." Kaede inspected Kagome's arm for the remains of the bite. "Not a trace. This is remarkable."

Suddenly something clicked in Inuyasha's head. "Kaede-baba, she…no…she can't be…"

Kaede looked at him. "What? What is it?"

"She has all the traits of an Inu-youkai, but she has ears like mine which is the symbol of being half Inu-youkai. So…I don't know."

Kaede gasped. "Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? The poison in his bite only kills **normal** girls. Kagome-sama isn't just any normal girl. She is a miko. So other than getting most the poison out her powers got rid of the rest but somehow left side effects." She paused to let Inuyasha contemplate what she was saying before she went on.

"The side-effects must be her taking form of what gave her the bite."

"But how? And she didn't turn into a full youkai. I can still smell her human scent."

"Of course Inuyasha. It is like the human with youkai breeding. A full youkai bite her but she is full human so it splits right down the middle."

"Oh." He was still in aw at what had happened and still didn't understand why it happened but it really shouldn't amaze him with knowing a monk with an air void in his hand, a dead miko roaming the earth, and a bad-ass hanyou who has most of the Shikon No Tama. "Well then what do we do? Can you reverse it.?"

"I'm not sure if I can."

After that Shippou, Miroku and Sango walked in only to scare the life out of very one in the hut after seeing their beloved friend with her new features. It took forever to explain what Inuyasha and Kaede had just been talking about.

* * *

"So let me get this straight the bite caused all this?" Miroku had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Hm so she is half youkai now?"

"Indeed Shippou, she is. I really doubt that you can reverse it Kaede-sama. I've seen similar cases. Well as close as it can get." Sango explained to Kaede.

"How has she taken the news?"

"She doesn't know yet. When I went after her after I smelled a change in her scent I found her and she was so terrified. When she felt the ears on her head she fainted." _This is all because I didn't protect her. I just wasn't fast enough…not good enough._ Inuyasha just sat in his usual corner with a look of shame that questioned everyone except Kaede.

"Inuyasha, you must think it was your fault. Hm you cant protect her all the time. She will grow stronger after this experience I'm sure." Kaede had said it so solemnly Inuyasha just looked with eyes that now showed sadness.

"Still I can't help but think that I could have stopped it. If I wouldn't have let her go bathe so far from my protection."

_If my temper hadn't affected her she wouldn't experience this pain._


	4. Explanations

Ch 4

It wasn't until about noon that Kagome had woken up. But when she woke she wasn't going to be able to rest like the last time.

"Kagome-sama." They all said in unison. All accept Inuyasha who was still sitting in his corner being depressed. They had tied Kagome's new long hair back behind her so that when she woke her hair wouldn't fall over her shoulders and scare her with her new hair color. They figured that Inuyasha should tell her for whatever reason. He wasn't too happy about that though.

So once she was awake and had something to eat Inuyasha told her to come walk with him. She apparently didn't remember what had happened because she didn't freak about it and thankfully didn't see her hair.

"Kagome, hop on my back." She looked at him with a questioning look. "What?"

"Is something wrong? You are acting a little funny. All quiet and asking me to go on a walk with you and wanting me to ride on your back. What is it?" He looked at her searching for his words in her golden orbs. _Is that why she stares at me? Are my eyes as hypnotic as hers are._ Kagome broke his thoughts by tapping his shoulder. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder to see Kagome waiting for him to bend down so she could get on his back. He bent down and soon they were off into his forest.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about? Or are you just showing a soft side for some strange reason." At this comment he glared at her showing his usual gruffness making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Yes there is something we need to talk about." He finally broke the silence having no idea what to say. "It's about what happened last night." She looked at him confused.

"Don't you remember?" she shook her head. They had stopped at Goshinboku and he let her down and he plopped down in front of the tree. Kagome sat next to him starring, waiting.

He reached behind her back and stopped to stare at her. "You have to stay calm…promise?" she nodded slowly wondering what would happen next. Her heart was racing. He waited a couple more seconds before fiddling with a ribbon behind her back. She felt her hair come loose and then fall over her shoulders. She gasped softly.

"You promised not to freak out so calm down and let me explain it to you." Again she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay when you were bitten. The poison in his rabies would usually kill someone. But I was able to get you back to the village in time and Myoga-jiji sucked out most of the poison. Your miko powers took care of the rest but left side effects. There was something in the bite that made you become half Inu-youkai, like me. So you now have the white hair…" he ran his fingers through her hair. "The golden eyes, but you still have highlights of brown in them but they are faint…" a pause. "The claws and teeth…" he held her hands up into her view and didn't let go. As she ran her tongue over her fangs. "And also…" he slowly placed her hands in her lap before reaching to the top of her head and rubbed her new ears. She let out a low purr in her chest. "Eeepp!" hearing herself purr startled her. Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle at her reaction.

"I'm not sure but you might also have the same fighting moves as I do and speed. We'll check that out after you feel better. So what do you think?" she looked around her searching for an answer but couldn't find one.

"I'm just scared. My head hurts, I've never been able to hear all the different noises, and what sounds didn't used to bother me now send searing pain through my head. And all the smells, I know who is who before I can see them, and…and…" she softened her voice a little and looked up at him. "And I never realized how nice…you smell." She smiled shyly and looked away. _She thinks **I** smell nice? But how…I…her_. He shook his thoughts away and held her chin up to face him.

"I know it is all new to you. It may take you a while to get used to what has happened. But there is something you should know…Kaede said that this is most likely permanent." Her eyes widened briefly before softening.

"I see…you'll help me right." For one moment Inuyasha looked shocked but smiled softly.

"Of course. I'll do what I can."

With that they talked a little more about the subject before heading back to the village. To talk to the rest of their friends.

* * *

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright now?" Sango asked cautiously so not to upset her in anyway. "Yes Sango-chan, I'm fine. I just have a head ache."

"That should be normal child; it may take you some time to get used to all your new features." Kaede walked in with a mixture of herbs and gave it to Kagome for her head. She drank it with no problem. After she was done she decided to go lay down to ease the pain.

Late that night she woke again by a small tickle on her nose to see a curious hanyou over her. She hadn't actually opened her eyes yet so she rolled over on her side so Inuyasha couldn't see her face. She smiled to herself as she heard his feet shuffle to her side to look at her a little closer now. She rolled over again to her other side and again he moved to that side, even closer to her face once more. She waited a few minutes before she shot her eyes open and blew in his face. He jumped back a little rubbing his nose before she jumped up and tackled him giggling.

"So, wake me from my sleep huh?"

Inuyasha just laid there pretending to sleep now but Kagome new by one: bad acting, and two: he didn't smell like he was sleeping. So she just got off him and quietly left the hut. Inuyasha's fake snoring was too loud for him to realize that she actually left. But when he smelt her scent fade he got up and walked out. He looked around for her before he dropped to the ground and sniffed for her. He followed her scent into the woods before it stopped at the base of a tree. He got up looked around and then looked up. Sure enough there she was at the top branches starring down at him with a big smile.

He leaped up to the branch she was on. Just before he reached her she leaped to a branch at the far bottom, and then looked up at him. She jumped down and started running. He did the same. _She is pretty damn fast. She isn't going to need too much of my help._ He sped up just enough to catch her. He grabbed her by the waist and leaped up into the nearest tree. She screamed playfully and started to giggle.

"Trying to escape from me? Well I got news for you I have more experience with my nose so you are no match for me." He snickered at her.

Still giggling she looked up at him. "Oh? Well then, why did it take so long to find me? I'm sure that if I were looking for you I would have cut your time in half." She looked at him with challenge in her eyes.

"Oh really? Well sounds like you want to get schooled then." He leaped out of the tree and set her down. "Doubt it. How about I sit here and close my eyes and cover my ears and we will see just how long it takes me to find you, huh?" she looked at him slyly.

"Good. Sounds like a challenge to me."

Kagome sat down and Inuyasha circled the tree a couple of times and jumped into the air. He ran to a river and walked across it so his scent would stop at the bank. "Feh, she will never find me." He stopped in front of a small tree, circled it and jumped up to the top. He waited a few seconds and leaped into a much taller tree close by. "That should do it."

He sat there for about 2 minutes before Kagome leaped from a tree behind him down wind. "BOO!" Inuyasha jumped just a little and grabbed her.

"Hm, I told you I would cut your time in half."

"I was going easy on you. It won't work next time." He laid his head on top of hers as they watched the sun rise. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Ever since the night at the hot springs when I changed you have become so much…don't take this wrong 'cause it is a good thing…you have become more gentle and soft." He looked down at her and smiled. "You have gone through a lot and…" his expression dropped. "And, if I hadn't gotten you mad then you never would have decided to go take a bath with Sanshuwa out there and you never would have gotten bitten and ended up like me." His face dropped just a little more. "Inuyasha, don't blame yourself. It was merely fate that made this happen. He would have just attacked our camp and someone else would have gotten bitten. I'm glad that I took the shot instead of someone else. And besides I didn't get stuck like you, you just got someone who will see life through your eyes. And if there are any hard times because of the way we are, I know that you would be there for me as I would for you. Me being this way is just more comfort for you. And I don't think I will mind this one bit."

Another 20 minutes passed before Inuyasha jumped down still holding Kagome to him. "And just so you know, just because I can run faster and jump like you can that doesn't mean that you can't carry me…if you want to." He smiled down at her. "That's good."

Back at the village Kaede was sorting herbs, Miroku was flirting with the local woman, Sango was getting angry, and Shippou was playing with his human friend Sayo. Looking at life going on, even after all the changes, like nothing happened made Kagome feel good. Before long though she realized that she had to go back to her time.

As they were walking Kagome stopped Inuyasha who looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Inuyasha, what am I going to do? When I have to go home? _gasp_ WHAT ABOUT GOING TO SCHOOL." Now she started to panic. "I can't go back and say 'oh yah I was bit b a rabid Inu-youkai and now I'm a hanyou' it just can't work that way. The hair is a little easier to explain since I could say that I just bleached it, but my eyes? They all know that I am far from needing contacts, so colored contacts are out of the question. And what about the teeth? And…THE EARS! I can't wear a hat in class to hide them. OOHHH what am I going to do." She wined and panicked until her head hurt.

"Kagome! Will you stop! It will be fine. Damn wench, you worry to much." _I see you are back to your gruffness. So much for the gentle sigh._

"Well I guess we will just have to see…maybe mama can help…"


	5. Mother Dearest

Ch 5

"Okay I'm ready lets go." She was all packed and ready to go back to her time.

"Don't be so nervous child. She is your mother and she will understand. If you mention any of your adventures here it shouldn't be too big of a surprise. You'll get through this." _Kaede, you are so supportive. Even in times like this._

So they went through the well to face the very big obstacle that was not only family but school.

"Mama! Inuyasha and I are back. And we have something we need to talk about." Souta ran into the room.

"Inu no nii-chan di…" His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head._ Here we go._ "Nee-chan! You…your…" _just say it. What happened! You look so different. Mama Kagome is different. Oh kagome, honey this is what happens when you are there. That's it you cant go there anymore. She would tell me._ Inuyasha stared at her as 10,000 different emotions crossed her face one after the other. _What's eaten her_?

"Mama!" Souta ran out of the room. Kagome sighed.

"Hai, what is it Souta? Uh! Kagome you…"

"You can't make me stop going to the Sengoku Jidai! You can't!" she hadn't even given her mother a chance to finish her sentence.

"Eh? What are you talking about Kagome? I would never." _Oh how embarrassing. Mama you must think I've gone crazy!_

"Sorry. We need to explain something to you." Her mother's eyes grew wider. "About what?" _mama? What are you thinking?_

"It isn't anything serious. Just I was bitten by a youkai and well it caused some problems." She scratched where her human ears used to be.

"I…I see. Well you can explain after you have eaten and gotten some rest you look terrible. Uh well I mean not terrible just exhausted. Sorry."

"Inuyasha, this must really be bugging her she is being so finicky." Kagome whispered softly so only Inuyasha could hear at the dinner table.

"She should be better after we explain."

It took a while to actually explain the whole situation to Kagome's mother but she did calm down a lot. "So you will never have your black hair and brown eyes again?"

"Well kinda. You know how Inuyasha has one night a month where he turns into a human. Well that will happen to me to…I think. But we aren't sure when though."

"I see. Well what's done is done. Now for the school problem. It will be really hard to explain…" Ayumi stopped to giggle. "But I'm sure your grandfather will think of some foreign disease that you caught." Kagome just rolled her eyes as her mother continued to laugh softly.

"ANYWAY! I highly doubt that anyone will believe a disease gave me snow white hair and amber hues. Just saying." She held her hands up in defense to what her mother might say about her remark. _Humph. I might have to just quit school. Oh please to kami don't let that happen._ Kagome had worry painting her face as she was caught up in her thoughts. Inuyasha nudged her side to get her out of her worry. She shook her head and looked at him. "Well either way this is going to be hard. Unless I died my hair."

"Died your hair? What does that mean?" Inuyasha looked off into space.

"I would be changing the color of my hair." "Oh…why would you want to change what you look like?" He softened his tone. "I think you look beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. But around here if I look like this it would draw unwanted attention to me which we don't need." Kagome started to run her index fingers in circles on her temples to ease the throbbing head ache she was getting from the whole concept of going to school like this.

* * *

That next morning it took Kagome forever to figure out a story behind her hair. "Aha! I got it…it also explains why I've been gone for so long. Thankkami G-chan hasn't said any outrageous sickness to anyone on the school board. Anyway, I have been out of town visiting with my aunt Sai. And she is a really crazy woman who INSISTED that I try a new hair color, something outrageous. And for my eyes, I had to get contacts and I decided to get colored ones. Yes! This has to work. Just has to!"

"And your ears?" Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall on Kagome's bed listening to her ramble on and wait for a flaw to point out. Found it.

"Oh no. I can't where a hat in class. Great all down the drain." She sank to the floor and her mood dramatically changed from light and cheery to a depressed heavy mood. Inuyasha just hated to see her like this. "Don't give up…uh…you could say…um…" her grandfather came in. "You can say that while at your aunt's you got a very bad head sickness that makes you very susceptible to light. It makes your head ache past a migraine. There, now it is perfect. I'll write the note for you." He left the room just as swift as he came.

"oookkkaaayyy. I guess that will have to work. It brings a happy story to why I was gone but also has a down side to show that nothing is perfect. Excellent." She tapped her fingers together and let out a small mischievous smile.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all ran up to her. "Kagome! What happened?" "Your eyes!" "Your hair!" "I've never seen you wear a hat before." Question after question. Kagome's head started to spin.

"Where have you been? It has been extra long. And the sensei hasn't said anything about your whereabouts."

"Sorry. I have been out of town. Visiting my aunt."

"And your hair?" Eri crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yah. Aunt Sai is so out there. She insisted on me changing myself somehow. Go figure it would be my hair. You should have seen Mama when she came to pick me up." The girls stared at her making her more nervous by the minute. "Well I like it. Kagome-chan you look great. Nothing's wrong with change." Ayumi had the biggest smile on her face. _Ayumi-chan, you have always been my bestest friend. You always look to the bright side._ "Thank you. I wasn't sure at first an…"

"Well what about your eyes. They are so transcending."

"Well I found out while I was there that my eye sight isn't that great anymore. So I had to get glasses, but I didn't like how they looked so I got contacts instead. You like? Aunt Sai, again. She loves to stand out." Kagome shot her friends a smile. Again Ayumi backed her up. "They are so COOL!" after this Kagome's friends just shrugged it all off as they walked through the school yard.

She got a lot more attention throughout the day but it all subsided. Of course a lot of homework was involved, what else is new.

* * *

"I'm home!" Everyone ran to the door.

"How was it?" Her mother made it to the door first, a flow of urgency over her face.

Kagome smiled to reassure her. "Fine, the story was perfect. Ayumi was the best though she encouraged the story." She giggled. "She thought that I should continue the look and get my nose or tongue pierced or something like that." Her mother's face dropped. "Just kidding Mama. I would never." They headed into the kitchen for a drink and talk about her day more.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out. I have been a nervous wreck that we would have a law suit or something." Inuyasha walked into the room wearing clothes from her TIME!

"Inuyasha!" she nearly choked on her drink. "What? Is it that bad? I tried to tell her not to bother…"

"No, no. it's…WOW!" frankly he was HOTT. But she wasn't about to say that in front of her mother. He had on a pair of baggy jeans that barely clung to him. But they did show off a really nice butt. And he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt that was way too big for him. And a beanie cap that had flames running up to the top.

He rolled his eyes and went to the fridge for a soda. Kagome watched him stride across the room, mostly starring at his butt. "Kagome close your mouth and stop starring. I don't want to have to lock you up in your room." Her mother had whispered so softly into her pointed ears hopefully soft enough so that Inuyasha couldn't hear. Her mother kept giggling as she left the room. "Starring?" Inuyasha looked at her and raise an eyebrow. Her face flooded with color. "Don't flatter yourself, you just look…different, very different. You caught me off guard is all." He smiled slightly as if proud of himself. _Ha I finally flustered the great and always calm Kagome!_ "What ever." He walked out of the room and went up to her room.

After he was out of ear shot. "Oh my god. Mama did you have to make him so hott? WOW!" she mumbled to herself.

She got a bottle of water and went up to her room. The whole way Kagome was thinking of ways to keep herself from starring at him while she did her homework. _Nothing will work._ She wined in her head when she couldn't think of anything.

* * *

She paused just before opening her door. She stuck her ear up to the door when she heard a weird sound coming from inside. Slowly she opened her door just a crack to peak in. _he…he is…snoring?_ Her mouth dropped at the site of Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. It wasn't his normal arms crossed sitting position. He was actually lying down. His arms tucked under the pillow and slightly drooling. Holding back a laugh, Kagome walked up to HER bed without making a sound and sat down on the floor in front of the bed. _His sleeping face is so peaceful. He looks like…the first time I saw him._ A thoughtful smile crossed her face as she looked out the window at the swaying branches of… _Goshinboku. Inuyasha. The day my life changed._ Thoughts began to flood her mind of the first time she met Inuyasha. Her eyes started to water at the memories, and then a single tear drew a shimmering line down her cheek.

"Kagome…" she looked at Inuyasha, still asleep. _Hm. dreaming about me huh._ "Please…stop…sto…stop…" _stop? Stop what?_ She decided to play along.

"Inuyasha? What is it? You don't sound happy. Why are you sad?" she whispered into his ear softly. Another tear dropped down her face as she thought of more good memories when his scent filled her head. _'You smell nice.' His first compliment to me. When he was human._ She felt a warm touch run over her cheek. She adjusted the way she sat so she wasn't at his ear but looking at his face. His amber eyes were open and starring intently at her.

"Why are you crying?" he looked a little worried. _My hanyou. Hm. You have a hanyou too. I will never leave your side._ Inuyasha could see the emotion welling up inside her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him on her bed. "Don't cry Kagome. You are so much more beautiful when you smile." She couldn't help it. Her tears stopped and she grinned softly. "That's better." She looked up at him. Then snuggled into his chest.

_This is where I belong._


	6. Kouga

Ch 6

"Oi! Kagome! You shouldn't be tired yet. You're a hanyou remember!" _is that his excuse to not stop now?_

"Come on Inuyasha! We have been going all day. What about Miroku and Sango? They are tired I'm sure…"

"Nope…we are doin great Kagome-sama…"_ your are just loving this aren't you Miroku. And all because of my little prank on you. No humor what so ever._

* * *

Earlier that morning

"Shippou-chan. be quiet or you will ruin it. Oh ooh look. He is coming this way. Sssssssshhhhhhhhh." Miroku started to walk down the path through the forest to find a nice stream.

"Now where is that hot…YAH!" in a split second Miroku was hoisted into the air by one ankle due to a looped rope set just right.

Kagome and Shippou rolled out of the bushes laughing hysterically. "GOTTCHA!"

* * *

Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts as she realized a certain other hanyou had stopped dead in front of her. "Excuse you. Warn a girl when you do that."

Inuyasha had a grimacing look on his face as a low growl erupted low in his chest. Kagome sniffed the air and at that moment also sensed two Shikon shards coming towards them. "Kouga." Inuyasha hissed, letting the name roll off his tongue like it was poison.

Another second and Kouga was there holding Kagome's hand. "Kagome, I smelt a change in your scent…" he trailed off before turning to Inuyasha. "Hey! Dog-shit! What happened to my woman." _I'm not your woman._ "And this is what happens when I leave my woman in the hands of a filthy half breed…" _I'm NOT your WOMAN!_

"Say goodbye dog-shit, because this is the last time you will ever see my wo…" Inuyasha was about to bark back at him but was cut short by a nicely placed slap was planted across Kouga's face. "Listen Kouga! I don't know where you think you get off at thinking that I was your woman without my consent…I mean honestly did I ever SAY that I was your woman!" she pause to gather her next few words and looked at the baffled looks on both Inuyasha and Kouga. "Not now nor will I ever be YOUR WOMAN! So go find someone else!" with that she stomped off into the forest to a hot spring they had passed.

"Ka…ka…kagome?" Kouga voice was broken and Inuyasha almost felt sorry for him…ALMOST!

"Keh, serves you right." Inuyasha walked off into the direction that Kagome had gone leaving very confused wolf youkai all alone.

* * *

"I can't believe him! After all the times that I have nicely told him that she didn't belong with him but with Inuyasha. Still, I do feel kinda bad for yelling at him. But it had do be done." Sulking in the hot springs talking to herself she dunked under the water and swam to the middle where it seemed to be deeper beyond her foot's reach. "I guess I will have to apologize to him…but not now. Now I need to get rid of this head ache." She swam around for a bit. The wind changed direction and she froze. _Inuyasha! Why is he here? He knows not to bother me when I'm bathing. NAKED!_

She took a deep breath and paused when she heard his retreat and a few low growls that she heard as 'sorry'. _But, that was odd. He growled, he didn't actually speak…Oh Inu-youkai talk. I get it._

She finished her bath and got out. She paused a couple minutes before heading off into the forest to find her friends.

* * *

"Inuyasha are you going to avoid me forever?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha had been sulking up in Goshinboku ever since they got back to the village. Kagome heaved a sigh and leaped into the tree next to him.

"You know now you can't hide from me. Climbing into a tree won't help you now."

"Keh!" He adjusted how he was sitting on the branch uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha, please don't give me the cold shoulder. Don't worry about what happened…please?" he snorted in what she hoped as an okay.

After a long pause Inuyasha mumbled something Kagome couldn't even catch. "Say that again?"

"I didn't mean to. imsorry." It was slurred together but she caught it. She sighed and scooted closer to him.

"I forgive you. I wasn't mad at you. I wasn't happy that you peeped on me either. But I was just mad at Kouga." Inuyasha laughed remembering the events from earlier.

"Yeah, you did better than I could have ever hoped. Slap, then emotional hurt. Priceless." Inuyasha snorted in dislike of Kouga.

_Great. Gilt. When you put the situation that way…it makes me so coldhearted._ Kagome heaved a sigh. She leaped down out of the tree and sprinted off. Inuyasha watched in confusion.

* * *

Kagome came to a stop outside of Kouga's den. Wolves came out of the den growling in defense. Kagome snarled back at them in pure instinct. They backed down, followed by Kouga coming out behind them.

"What? You weren't finished?" Kouga sounded so hurt and depressed.

"Kouga-kun. I'm sorry but you should never talk to a lady that way. Demanding. It isn't right. I am truly sorry about slapping you. But I meant every word I said. If it isn't to much to ask…still friends?" Kouga stood in silence for a matter of minutes staring at Kagome blankly.

"Well. I won't admit to losing to dog-shit. But yes. Still friends." Kagome's face lit up.

"Thank you Kouga-kun. By the way as your friend. I know who would be perfect as your mate." Kouga raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Really…who?" Kagome smiled at him.

"Oh just a nice girl that you saved. You saw a lunar rainbow with her. And she is in the mountains. Waiting for you." Kagome turned and ran off.

"Ayame." _Hm. I will have to look into this._ Kouga turned around and walked back into the den.

* * *

"I have to hurry and get back. Or Inuyasha will kill me…hm…maybe not that bad."

Kagome leaped from tree to tree. When out of nowhere blades of light slashed past her. She stopped and dropped to the ground. A woman with feathers in her hair hovered in front of her.

"Kagura…" Kagome stood and pulled an arrow from behind her back, and knocked it in the bow. Aiming at the woman in front of her.

"Prudent girl. I wouldn't waste my time with you. I have no reason. Naraku doesn't control me anymore. Last I knew he didn't have any control from hell. I don't do his dirty work anymore."

"Can't blame a girl for being careful. If you didn't want to mess with me why did you attack me?" Kagura scoffed at her question.

"I wasn't aiming for you. If you haven't noticed…" She raised a body of a bird youkai.

Kagome huffed at her. Lowered her arrow but still eyed her cautiously. "Fine…Well I have so enjoyed speaking with you miko. But I don't have time to waste immortality on you." Kagura flew off on a feather laughing at her own sarcasm.

"Why couldn't she just die with Naraku?" Kagome put the arrow back and sprinted off again.

* * *

A/n: okay I just want to say I know I have gone out of the characters personalities. I do own Inuyasha so I know how they should be…but…this is so much more fun.

Yes Naraku is dead. Kagome has the entire jewel. Accept for the shards in Kouga's legs, and Kohaku's back. Don't worry it will be resolved. In time.

So please review. And I am open to suggestions. I would love to add fan spice to the story. So any questions comments suggestions. HIT ME! 

Oh yeah just so everyone knows. It may take a while till I come up with the next chapter. But don't worry I wont quit on you.


	7. Jealousy

Ch 7

By the time Kagome got back she was tired out of her mind. And of course Inuyasha had to be a pain in the ass.

"Where did you go? You left yesterday." Kagome rubbed her temples to rid herself of the headache.

"Gee. I thought you would have gone after me and barked at me there. How courteous of you to wait until I get back." She snorted and walked off.

_Why does she have to be so moody? Damn Wench. She better watch it before I loose my temper._ Inuyasha followed Kagome at a safe distance back to the village.

_Hm. Exams are coming up. I have to study._ Kagome veered off in the direction of he bone eaters well. Inuyasha still followed her but she didn't mind. She hopped into the well followed shortly by Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Is that you dear? Why are you home?" Kagome's mother walked out of the kitchen when she heard commotion by the door.

"Hai, Mama. I'm back. Exams are really close and I need to study." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Oh…before I forget. A nice young man stopped by today. Wondering where you were. I told him you were at your aunt's again. He said he hoped to see you at school." _Hojou-kun._

"Aw. Thank you Mama." Kagome could here Inuyasha growling behind her. _Oh great._ Kagome ran through the house up the stairs and made a mad dash for her room. Inuyasha was faster. He blocked her way to her room.

"Care to explain?" Kagome gave him an innocent look.

"Not really. No."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha warned. Kagome raised her hands in defeat.

"You shouldn't be over reacting. You've met him before. Actually you attempted to kill him at the cultural festival. Besides he is only a friend. THAT'S IT. I promise." He eyed her just a little longer. Then he let her into her room to study.

"Kagome! You have a phone call!"

"Hai!" Kagome ran for the phone. When she answered she had expected one of her girlfriends but that wasn't what she got.

"Higurashi?"

"Hojou-kun? What a pleasant surprise. Mama told me you stopped by. What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me. There is one that just came out that I heard is really good." Kagome heaved a sign. _Hm. Sorry Hojou. But it isn't like I can leave without getting questioned. 'Yeah Inuyasha I'm going on a date with the guy you tried to kill' sure that would work._

"Higurashi?"

"I'm so sorry Hojou-kun. But I can't. Ever…" _okay my reason is kinda true…I guess. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi seem to think it's true._ "Hojou. I can't because…because I have a boyfriend. I'm so sorry. I know I've gone out with you before. But that was just friends to me." A long pause. "I am really sorry."

"No. don't be. I wish you the best of luck. I'm glad I am one of your friends." Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"That is great Hojou. Me too. I have to go now. Studying for exams. See you at school."

Kagome hung up and sank to the floor.

"What a relief."

"Inuyasha do you have to come to school with me?"

"Damn Straight I do."

"But there is no reason. Look, Hojou called last night…" Now Inuyasha looked pissed

"On that fffOnnnnnn thing?"

"Yes. I told him that I just wanted to be friends. Like Kouga? Just friends."

"Feh. Whatever. If I find out he is hanging around you…"

"JUST GO HOME!" Inuyasha actually looked scared at that point. Kagome walked off and as she did she heard Inuyasha grumble a few curses and walk off in the opposite direction.

"KAGOME! Who was that?" Yuka ran up to her followed by Eri and Ayumi.

"Was that your boyfriend?" _I don't think I like your tone Eri._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes actually it was. He walks me to school."

"But what about Hojou? I thought you guys were doing great."

"We are…now that he knows I just want to be friends, and he is okay with that. Now can we drop the subject? I have to get to class so I can study a little bit more." Eri and Yuka watched Kagome walk off as Ayumi ran up beside her.

"Kagome-chan. I think your boyfriend is really sweet. And your hair matches. That is so CUTE! Anyway. I'm glad you cleared things up with Hojou." Kagome smiled at her friend. _You were always my favorite Ayumi._

"Thank you…say do you want to come over after school? So you can meet him. Well I know you guys have already but to have a real conversation." Ayumi lit up.

"I would love to!" With that Ayumi ran off into the building. Kagome sighed and walked after her.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kagome gathered up her books. _I guess there is no turning back. I can trust her. I'm sure of it. I just hope Inuyasha isn't jealous still…_

Ayumi found Kagome just outside the school before they walked home.

"So Kagome. You have seemed kinda distant. What's wrong?" Kagome looked at her a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well in class I see you staring off into space. And you just seem so much quieter. And are Yuka and Eri getting on your nerves?" ON the money.

"Well yeah, just a little. They talk so little of Inuyasha. It makes me mad." Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"I can see that. They do tend to pry to much into other peoples business."

They continued their walk to Kagome's house chatting about school and what Kagome had missed.

Finally they stopped at the shrine steps. Both were laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha. So he yelled it across the gym? Oh my god. I have missed so much."

_This is it. No turning back. Got let this work out right._

A/n: okay so I said it would be a while before my next chapter but. It is 1 in the morning and I can't sleep. So sorry if the story sucks a little. I'm at a point were I'm making it up as I go. (Really professional huh?)

Yes I know the chapters are short. But I am an amateur. Well review please!


	8. Close Friends Become Closer

Ch 8

Kagome stood at the bottom of the shrine steps. Ayumi turned to look at her in worry.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts. She nodded to reassure her concerned friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really now lets go. He should be in the living room playing with Souta.

They continued their trek up the steps. As they reached the top Kagome immediately saw Inuyasha sitting in the top branches of Goshinboku. She groaned to herself. _He couldn't have stayed inside. This is going to make this harder than it already is._

Kagome stopped in front of Ayumi. "You just go inside. Mama should be in the kitchen. Ask for drinks then go wait in my room I have something I need to take care of." Ayumi nodded cautiously at her and walked around her to the house.

Once Kagome heard her open and close the door. Kagome let lose a menacing growl and leaped into the tree. She stopped in front of Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow at her look.

"What's eaten you?" She growled louder.

"You have to be on your best behavior. And take off that hat…" Kagome reached for the hat but Inuyasha stopped her.

"You have been telling me that I need to keep the hat on when there are other people besides your family around. What the hell is going on?" Kagome pulled her hand back and lowered her head. Inuyasha smelt tears forming and became a little jittery.

"Ka-ka-kagome? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha looked at her in panic and confusion. Kagome lifted her head to look at him.

"I don't know. Should I do it? It is a good idea? What will happen? Oh this is bad. But I trust her. Kami I don't know. She is my best friend. Okay I'll do it. You stay here. I'll be right back." Kagome jumped out of the tree and to her windowsill. Leaving Inuyasha baffled. _Damn women and their mood swings._ He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and began to nod off.

* * *

"EPP! Kagome-chan? How did you do that? Why are you crying?" Ayumi walked up to Kagome slowly. Kagome clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Before I saw anything…you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Or freak out. Neither of us will hurt you. But it may come as a surprise…" Ayumi backed off a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"Promise me…" Ayumi nodded to her and in a split second she found herself sitting on her friends back and in the air. She stammered a scream at the sudden change.

Kagome leaped into Goshinboku and landed next to Inuyasha who looked at the two calmly. Before he snorted.

"So this is your big idea, huh? You really think you can trust this human?" _human? Is he talking about me?_ Ayumi gave a look of confusion to Kagome who sighed and sat her friend in-between herself and Inuyasha.

"Kagome…what is going on?"

"Ayumi. We…we aren't…like you. I mean, Kami this is going to be hard to explain. I'll just show you." Kagome pulled the hat she had been wearing off her head to reveal two fuzzy ears. Ayumi gasped at the appendages.

"Now before you jump to conclusions. I'm alright. And Inuyasha take off your hat." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Just do it. Please." He sighed and slipped the cap from his head. Ayumi gave the same reaction.

"Wow…they are so cute!" She grabbed at his ears. He smacked her hand away.

"Damn wench. Don't touch." She pulled her hand back and looked at kagome hurt.

"Ignore him. He has no manners. Anyway. Ayumi, we aren't like you obviously. We are…hanyous."

"But, there is no such…"

"Don't say it. There are. Trust me. I know. You know how I've been out of school."

"Yes all the illnesses."

"No that is all jii-chan. I haven't even been here. I've been 500 years away." Ayumi looked at her dumbstruck.

"If you are going to tell her stop talking in riddles!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome let out a warning growl at him to shut him up.

"Okay. About 3 years ago. When the whole 'sickness' thing started. On my birthday I was pulled through the old well. I came out 500 years in the past. In the Sengoku Jidai. You remember learning about it in history right? And how that is the only subject I aced. That's because I was there. But I'm still 18. My age doesn't change. Are you following so far?" Ayumi had a blank look on her face but she nodded.

Kagome continued to tell her about how she came to be with Inuyasha and the Shikon no tama. And everything else that had to do with the subject. All the while her friend sat there staring off into the distance taking it all in.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Inuyasha, you are from the past? And Kagome you broke the Shikon jewel and put it back together again. And now you are a hanyou?" Kagome nodded to her friend, relieved that she was taking it so well.

"But you can't tell anyone. This has to stay a secret. You knowing will make the situation a little easier since you can back me up."

"Of course. I won't tell anyone. I promise…but…under one circumstance…" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her anticipating what she was going to say. "I get to touch your ears Inuyasha." She had on such a proud and hopeful face. Inuyasha was about to bark who knows what at her but Kagome stopped him.

"Don't start Inuyasha. She won't hurt you. Besides you like it anyway. You always purr. You have to so she won't tell anyone." He grumbled to himself but lowered his head so Ayumi had access to his ears. She jumped at the chance and gently grasped the soft appendage. She rubbed the inside of his ears. He began to purr.

"EPP! I didn't know that…Ur…Inu youkai could purr."

"It surprised me at first too. But I have to agree with Inuyasha, you can't help but purr. It feels great." Kagome blushed a little at her babbling.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Well I can but…wow." Kagome laughed at her. Then her face went straight. _I wonder if she could. No this is enough; I don't want to risk her life either.

* * *

_

A/n: Okay I am sorry to say that u will have to wait a bit for the next chapter. School gets in the way of everything. So Gomen. I do hope you like this chapter. Review please.


	9. Kagome's Unwanted Change and New Defense

Ch 9

Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the Sengoku Jidai. A few days after they had gone to a nearby village to deal with a rather fearful Youkai.

"Hiraikotsu! Hoshi-sama, Watch out!" Miroku just barely dodged the boomerang as it flew passed him to hit the demon. Kagome knocked an arrow and aimed for the demon. Its senses were very keen because it moved out of the way before Kagome's arrow hit him.

"Hm hm. Priestess. You think your arrows will harm me? Oh what do we have here? You are normal miko. He looks just like that mutt…are you sure you are a miko?" The beast taunted her which made her mad.

"Damn straight, I'm a miko. And neither Inuyasha nor I are _mutts_." She shot another arrow at the thing and watched as it screamed in pain as her arrow shot through his stomach.

Kagome smirked to herself as she saw her triumph. Inuyasha walked up to her as she was in her world.

"Oi! Kagome? That isn't like you. You never swear. And you never look so happy to kill a demon." Kagome looked at him hesitantly.

"Um…Ur…well, he had no right to say that about you, or ME." She ran passed him to catch up with the retreating monk and slayer.

* * *

At the Village

The head man of the village had thanked them wholeheartedly and invited them to stay in their village to recoup before they made their trek back to Kaede's village.

"That was a productive day wouldn't you say Sango?" SMACK

"Yes it was. Oh, Hoshi-sama. You might want to go talk to Kagome about that lump on your head. It looks serious." Sango got up and walked out of the room to go find a bath. Leaving Miroku to sit and rub the new lump that had formed on his head.

"Huhhhhhhh. Sango."

Kagome and Inuyasha had been sitting in a nearby tree talking about the day and arguing on occasions. "Inuyasha! Just shut up. Drop the subject. Geez, it is no big deal on why I fought how I did. So just drop it, your giving me a head ache." Kagome rubbed her temples to exaggerate her point.

"Feh! I was just saying that you are acting different is all. And if I'm giving you a head ache I'll just leave wench!" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran off into the distance.

"Baka..." Kagome jumped down and started to walk through the forest.

* * *

After about ten minutes Kagome stopped and sniffed the air.

"A Youkai! Damn, I don't have my arrows. I guess this is my first lesson for my claws." Kagome stood in a fighting stance waiting for the approaching demon.

"Hanyou. You dare trespass on my land? You will pay for that." a large bear youkai stood before her.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just walking."

"Nonsense. Any hanyou on my land is trouble. Now BE GONE!" He thrashed at her throwing her into a tree. He laughed at her as she struggled to get up.

_So much for demon strength. I still feel the same amount of pain…of course I only heal faster. Dumb luck…_ she couldn't finish her thought as the bear threw her again. He continued to do so and laughed at her as she lost more and more blood.

"Insolence. You can't withstand against me! Just give up and I will kill you quickly…" _Damn. Her scent has changed._

"Hm, don't think such stupid thoughts." Her voice changed and sounded more evil, maniacal. The bear roared at her and swung again.

"Hm you missed."

* * *

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

_Damn wench, I give her a head ache huh. Well I will give her more than that…_Inuyasha didn't finish his thought as he skidded to a stop and ran in the opposite direction.

_Kagome. I hoped this would never come. Don't do it. You are stronger than that!_

Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree at lightning speed to get to the smell of blood and battle between two youkai. As he cleared the forest he saw Kagome.

"Insolence. You can't withstand against me! Just give up and I will kill you quickly…"

"Hm, don't think such stupid thoughts."

"KAGOME!" He jumped infront of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" She struggled in his hold, he wouldn't budge.

"Damn it Kagome. You can do better than this." He looked at her and what scared him was the obvious blood running down the side of her face. But what scared him the most was the two turquoise marks on either side of her face and red eyes.

"I said LET GO! I won't forgive you." _Okay I've had enough._

"You will hate me later but it has to be done. Kagome…forgive me." Inuyasha punched the back of her head (not too hard don't worry, he wouldn't do that to her) and she fell limp. He laid her down on the ground and ran at the bear.

"Now you DIE!" Inuyasha slashed the bear with his claws and the thing burst. He walked back over to Kagome and picked her up and ran off to the village.

* * *

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kaede was in a fret over Kagome as if she were her own child.

"Calm down. Kaede-baba. She will be okay…she turned full demon…and I had…to…I had to knock her out before she hurt herself." He lowered his head to shield his eyes in shame. Kaede looked at him knowingly.

"Inuyasha, what you did was brave. Very noble of you. You saved her…don't worry she wont hate you. All that will happen is she will have a horrific head ache." Inuyasha looked up a little and watched as Kaede tended to Kagome. _Kagome, all this bad stuff keeps happening to you. And it is all my fault.

* * *

_

After about five hours Kagome woke up a little groggy.

"Inuyasha? What is going on? Why does my head hurt!" She grabbed the bck of her head to rub the sore spot.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we must go see Toutosai (did I spell that right?)." She looked at him confused. He sighed and picked her up.

"I'll explain on the way…" and they were off.

When they reached Toutosai's cave Kagome was full of all kinds of emotions.

"I turned what? You did what! Oh my god…" She rubbed her temples and groaned.

"It will be okay. Just calm down." They walked into the cave to see an old man blowing fire at a sword.

"Hm? Inuyasha? Kagome! What happened?"

"Cut the questions old man. Kagome needs a sword." Toutosai scratched his head and mumbled to himself.

"Very well. I will need one of your fangs." Kagome looked scared but fumbled with her teeth.

"Okay…do you have anything I can pull it with?" Toutosai urged her to come closer and before she had time to think he yanked on her tooth and it popped out with a yelp from the girl.

"OUCH!" she rubbed the side of her face to ease the pain.

"Very good. Now come back in a few hours and I will have your sword." Kagome nodded and got up to leave followed by Inuyasha.

* * *

A few hours later when they returned Toutosai held up a short sword.

"Here, it is a wakizashi called nagarehoshi. It should hold in your blood. Now before you leave. I'm sure you wish not to wield this and your arrows. So if you prop this up against the rocks outside and fire one of your arrows directly at it, it will absorb the power. Then it will become a purification sword along as defense. Yes it is a crueler way for a miko to fight but it will have to do." Kagome stood and took the sword outside. She aimed one of her arrows at the sword and shot at the blade. It glowed a bright pink and faded.

Kagome looked at her sword proudly. It had a beautifully curved blade with a handle embedded with sapphires. The sheath was just as great. It was white with sapphires in it also. "Toutosai…it…it's BEAUTIFUL!" She ran up and hugged the old man before backing off holding her nose.

"Um excuse my rudeness but Toutosai…you reek." Kagome and Inuyasha bolted off into the forest to return to Sango and Miroku to explain where they were and what new toy Kagome had gotten.

* * *

A/N: okay I personally like this chapter. But I will refuse to take all the credit. For the type of sword and sword's name is all credited to one of my fans…juusan'ya. Yes wakizashi-short sword; and nagarehoshi-shooting star are credited to you. I told you I would give you credit. Thank you again for names. And this chapter has been dedicated to you. So TADA!

Hope you like it. Again it may take a while for me to come up with another chapter. Writers block. But I would love to hear your ideas. Who knows I might use them! Don't be afraid to express your ideas. TELL ME! TELL ME!

Okay I will stop preaching. Please review! Thank you!


	10. Test The New Sword

Ch 10

Sango and Miroku were sitting outside a hut talking…more like Sango was slapping Miroku for being his perverted self. They heard Kagome and Inuyasha from a mile away…

"Knock it off wench!" Inuyasha leaped over a fallen tree.

"Stop calling me wench then, I expect to be called Kagome after how long?" She broke another branch in his path.

Inuyasha jumped up above the trees to get away from the nagging girl. She growled low in her throat in annoyance, and then jumped up to his level.

She smiled wickedly, then moved closer to him and waited. "Inuyasha…" they were over a thick bit of forest (a lot of branches). "Osuwari…" Inuyasha plummeted down through every last branch.

"Wench!" Kagome laughed to herself as she ran ahead.

* * *

"Kagome-chan?" Sango got up to meet her friend.

"Hey Sango. Sorry we didn't tell you where we went. There was a bit of business we had to take care of. Don't worry we will tell you after supper…that is if he gets all the wood out of his hair." Kagome turned around and snickered at the mangled hanyou.

He growled low in his throat as a challenge. She growled back as to say 'bring it on pup' but that only pissed him off more.

"Calm down Inuyasha. How about some ramen." He stopped growling. Kagome laughed and rummaged through her bag.

* * *

AFTER SUPPER

"Okay according to what Inuyasha told me, I let my anger get the best of me and…"

"Ah so you got to live your demon side miss miko and if I'm not mistaken that wakizashi at your side is to…ouch…" Kagome lifted her hand from her neck to reveal a very flat Myoga.

"Yes, as he so RUDELY interrupted. This is my 'protection' as I would like to put it. It also contains my miko powers within it too…"

"Aw…that truly is amazing, Toutosai does marvelous work." Myoga sat on Kagome's shoulder with both pairs of arms crossed and legs crossed as well.

"Kagome-sama, that truly is a magnificent sword."

"Thank you Miroku-sama." He nodded to the hanyou girl before getting up and leaving.

Sango looked up and watched as the monk left the hut. She sighed and got up to follow him.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Sango leave.

''Where is she going Kagome?'' Shippou looked up at her in confusion. She looked down at him and rubbed his head.

''When you're older."

* * *

WITH MIROKU AND SANGO

"Hoshi-sama?" She looked at the monk as he watched the sun set before them.

''Sango...have you noticed too?" She nodded to him.

''All the Youkai are getting all riled up...what do you think it means?" Miroku sighed and turned to Sango.

''I'm not sure, but it might be bad...''

* * *

After Sango and Miroku left Kagome decided to go for a walk through the village. She ended up in the forest lost in her thoughts.

_So...I went from junior high student to miko to hanyou with miko powers._

''Who knew being a teen was so complicated." She continued to walk until she came to a very strange place. She sniffed the air. A low warning growl rumbled through her body. She grabbed the hilt of her new sword.

"Who's there!" She heard something come bounding towards her. She turned to her left and pulled her sword from its sheath. She stood in a defense stance she had seen Inuyasha use many a times.

"You dare to cross through my territory? You will pay for your insolence...'' _give me a break_. Kagome heaved a lazy sigh when she saw the size of the 'beast' in front of her.

He was half the size of her and looked life a deformed toad. Actually up close his voice was small and crackly.

"You have got to be kidding?" Kagome raise a hand to her hip. "And here I thought I was going to be able to practice with my new nagarehoshi …pity." Now the squirt was mad.

"Insolent! Do not underestimate me! I over power you by many standers." Kagome bopped the thing on the head with the end of her nagarehoshi. She hunkered down to his level and raised her brow.

"You really are ugly…what are you?"

"I am the great Toromaru! Fear me…ouch…" Kagome bopped him again.

"Don't act so proud. I see no reason for it." She stood and sheathed the nagarehoshi. "Well I think I will head back. Why don't you run off and try not to get squashed, okay?" She started to walk off.

"Don't walk away from me! Fine, if you think I am so meek…try this on for size…" The little toad began to glow and grow in size. Kagome turned around to see a larger more hazardous form of what she saw before.

"Am I so small and feeble now?" He laughed maniacally. Kagome returned to her fighting stance holding the nagarehoshi in her tight grasp.

"Fool, this little piece of metal will not save you. You can not survive against me!" He trashed at her but at the last second she jumped out of the way and into the branches of a nearby tree.

He turned around to see her in the tree and only smiled evilly. He heaved a big breath and exhaled in her direction. She began to cough.

"Miasma…what…my vision…it's blurring…" Kagome dropped from the tree and landed in a heap. The toad came up to her and raised his foot above her. He made the motion to stomp on her but was stopped just above her by a glowing sensation that had engulfed her.

"What? What is this?" He made several attempts to stomp on her but eventually the power over came him and he was blown back.

Kagome regained consciousness only to see a purple light surrounding her. She looked around frantically but stopped when she felt warmth on her left wrist. She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a glowing shooting star on her wrist. She looked in aw at what was there and she noticed as the glow began to fade the barrier around her faded as well. _Hm, I get it. So I can conjure up barriers too huh. Well this isn't half bad._ Kagome smirked to herself and examined the mark before getting up and reaching for her sword.

"Okay toad, give me your best shot!" The toad came at her in a rage. She jumped back a bit and slashed at him, but he dodged her and she landed of to the side frustrated.

"Damn my aim." She slammed her sword to the ground in frustration and a bolt of light shot out of the tip. She watched in amazement as the bolt hit the toad and he exploded in a cry of pain.

After a couple of minutes Kagome got up and shook herself out of her amazement long enough to see Inuyasha running up to her. As he reached her he also had on an astonished look.

"What…was that? Would you care to explain?" Kagome looked down at the sword in her hand. And back up at Inuyasha.

"I…um…it…I don't know…" She scratched her head. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled.

"Well it looks as if you figured out one of your sword's moves. Interesting it looks a lot like kaze no kizu." She looked up at him.

"That must be it. But all I did was slam my sword to the ground because I was mad that I missed the thing." She put on a pouting face. _Her pouting face is even cuter with the silver hair and ears._ It took Inuyasha a minute to come out of his thoughts when he realized that Kagome was starring at him.

"Uh, sometimes that is all it takes, a little release of frustration. But it is only good when you release it wisely." Kagome raised a brow at him.

"What!" She shook her head and raised her hands in defense.

"Nothing, nothing I just didn't know you could be so wise."

"Feh! Don't say that so innocently." He glared at her as she gave him an ear to ear grin.

They made their trek back to the village, and all the while Kagome told Inuyasha about what happened.

* * *

BACK AT THE VILLAGE

Miroku and Sango had returned from their awkward leave and were sitting by the fire making light conversation. They both went mute as they heard Kagome explaining something to Inuyasha.

"And when I turned to come back he changed into this huge…" Kagome stopped her story as she saw her two friends gawking at her.

"Um…hi?" Kagome waved a light hand in front of her. They still looked at her. She raised both of her hands up in confusion. "What? What did I do?"

"We were worried Kagome-sama, that is all." Miroku turned away and stared into the fire. Sango nudged him and glared at him.

"Ignore him. Kagome-chan, where did you go off to? And what exactly are you talking about?" Kagome broke into a big smile and sat down by her dear friend.

"Okay, I decided to go for a walk, and…" Kagome continued her story as her friends listened to her every word. They all seemed dumbstruck and amazed.

"And I slammed the nagarehoshi to the ground and a bolt of light shot from the tip; it kinda looked like a shooting star…like this one on my wrist…" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and inspected the mark. Kaede walked into the hut just as she remarked about her wrist.

"Ah child, that is a barrier mark. You indeed have become powerful." Kagome looked at her unsurprised, unlike the rest of the group.

"I kinda figured, when I dropped out of the tree I fell unconscious, and when I woke up I saw the toad get blasted away, and I saw a purple light surrounding me. And I felt the warmth on my wrist, it was glowing. And as it ceased to glow the barrier faded."

"I see, your body, by instinct wanted to protect itself, and so it put the barrier up. No matter how the demon tried he couldn't penetrate it, he wasn't harmed until you awoke and the power grew. That is why he was blasted off, because your power in the barrier knocked him." Kagome nodded in understanding and everybody else sat blankly. Kagome turned to everyone and smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will figure it out eventually!"

* * *

A/N: okay again giving credit where credit is do. Juusan'ya you are awesome, the move…all her, the barrier mark…again all her. And guess what everybody, there is more where that came from. Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Next time on Through Your Eyes: Kagome gets embarrassed because of her privacy invaded. New things continue. Until next time…


	11. How Embarrassing

Ch 11

"I don't know Sango-chan, purple isn't my color...but blue. Now that is hott." Kagome raised a blue silk pattern for Sango to see.

"You are right Kagome-chan, it is beautiful." The material was a blue the same shade as her skirt with a dragon dancing a crossed it.

"Well at least now I don't have to worry about THAT problem..." Sango nodded in agreement.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Star Arrow!" Kagome slammed nagarehoshi to the ground sending a blast of star shaped light to the bear youkai they had been fighting. The youkai bursted with a loud cry. Kagome turned to face the group and smiled in victory.

"I'm getting pretty good at this." She resheathed her sword and walked over to Shippou to pick him up. As she bent over to pick him up a gust of wind blew by.

Behind her she heard Sango yell at Miroku, and she could smell Inuyasha get rather embarrassed. Then it hit her. She whirled around and pulled her skirt back in place. _I can't believe that just happened. Did Inuyasha see that? What am I saying of course he did...oh I'm gonna die_ she became really red in the face and in no more than a second she sprinted off to who knows where.

Everyone looked to each other with many emotions. Sango was aggravated, Miroku was satisfied, and Inuyasha was embarrassed...secretly he was also satisfied, but he wasn't about to tell anyone.

Finally Miroku broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Well, Inuyasha, you should uh probably go find her." Inuyasha shot Miroku a death look.

"Why the hell should I go?" Sango pushed him in the direction Kagome took off in.

"Because you can calm her." Inuyasha shrugged and mumbled a few curses but he leaped off.

Sango rubbed her temples as Miroku continued to smile to himself.

"Aw a nice sight indeed..." SMACK...

"Hentai..." Sango stomped off leaving Miroku to rub the red spot on his face.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped by a large hallowed out tree, he sniffed the air immediately caught Kagome scent. He followed it until he came to a cave.

"Kagome..." He whispered into the cave before walking in and finding her nestled in a corner. He came over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome..."

"What...I want to be left alone."

"Kagome, honestly I could have told you that was going to happen, a skirt truly isn't something you fight in."

"But I wasn't fighting; I was just going to pick up Shippou."

"That doesn't matter, it was bound to happen."

"Yah know what...this really isn't a conversation I want to have with you. Sorry." She got up and walked out of the cave.

Inuyasha just looked at her before he leaped up and landed in front of her kneeling.

"Want a ride..." He smirked. "So there are no more mishaps." Kagome gave him a warning/playful growl before getting on his back and nuzzling into his neck and listened to him softly purr.

* * *

IN A NEARBY VILLAGE

Sango and Miroku were having light conversation when Inuyasha bounded in with a still red Kagome on his back.

"Inuyasha, I see you resolved Kagome-sama's problem...or maybe not." Miroku backed off when he saw Kagome hiding under Inuyasha's hair with a red face.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the small figure. _She looks so modest...so...adorable_ Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Kagome, do you want me to take you to Sango?" She growled at him as if saying yes. He nodded and walked passed the monk. Miroku sighed want walked on towards a group of young village women.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Sango looked at her with emotions only a sister could supply. Kagome smiled to her friend and nodded. Inuyasha let her off his back and waited until they were walking away before he left himself.

* * *

WITH KAGOME AND SANGO

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kagome nodded to her and gave her a reassuring look.

"Hai, I'm fine Sango-chan. Just I need a favor. I have been out of school so I don't need this uniform. I can't fight in a skirt Sango-chan. Can you help me find something new...something like yours? It is very pretty."

Sango gave her a wide smile. "Of course, I would love to. Come with me. Kirara! Let's go."

Sango climbed on Kirara's back and pulled Kagome up. The rode off into the sky.

"Shouldn't we tell the guys? They might worry...Ur...Inuyasha might worry." Sango laughed.

"You are as indestructible as he is now. He will have to learn to deal."

"I don't know Sango-chan, purple isn't my color...but blue. Now that is hott." Kagome raised a blue silk pattern for Sango to see.

"You are right Kagome-chan, it is beautiful." The material was a blue the same shade as her skirt with a dragon dancing a crossed it.

"Well at least now I don't have to worry about THAT problem..." Sango nodded in agreement.

Sango helped Kagome get into her new uniform. It was very form fitting, it looked just like Sango's except that instead of pink it was blue and on her left shoulder was the dazzling dragon. Kagome twirled around so Sango could see the whole thing. She nodded in approval.

"Sango-chan, I love it." She hugged her friend and soon they were off to find the guys.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"It's your own damn fault Miroku." Inuyasha was propped up in a corner watching the elderly women fawn over Miroku. The monk simply heaved a sigh. He quickly peered up when he heard Sango outside.

"Please excuse me ladies. I have to pray to the Buddha." He left the room quickly followed by Inuyasha.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku's eyes lit up with their perverted gleam. Inuyasha smacked him in the head.

"Oi, bozu..." Kagome interrupted him.

"Sorry if we worried you. I wanted to say something but we had to go." Inuyasha responded with his usual feh.

"Anyway, Kagome-sama have you sensed any Shikon shards lately? It truly has been a long time. But I do suppose we all needed our rest. Naraku WAS a handful." Kagome nodded.

"Hm hm. It has been a while. You have great timing on the way back I did sense a jewel shard."

Inuyasha wasted no time jumping into the conversation. "Then what the hell we doing here? We need to get that shard."

In no time they were off for the exposed shards. But no one was ready for what lie ahead.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter come and gone. Not to shabby. Oh yeah more props. To who else? The new outfit was all her. But the reason for it was me. Hey embarrassment seemed perfect. It was bound to happen eventually. Any who thanks for the reviews love 'em all.

NEXT TIME ON THROUGH YOUR EYES...the group encounters something they don't expect.

This story is brought to you by yours truly, sponsored by Mountain Dew...feel the sugar rush. :)


	12. Over Come Pain

Ch 12

They had been traveling for what seemed like forever. Until they came to a village that looked mangled to no extent. They stopped in front of an old shrine where an old priest lay on the ground barely holding onto life.

Miroku got off of Kirara and walked over to the monk.

"What happened here?" The monk looked up at him with a struggle.

"…a beast…horrible…attacked the…village…immense power…no…use…" The monk collapsed on the ground motionless. Miroku raised his hand and said a prayer before standing.

"Well I believe we found the shard. Kagome-sama, do you sense it near by?" Kagome got off Inuyasha's back (yes I know she doesn't need to ride on his back anymore, but it is all a subconscious act between the two, she has ridden on his back for so long, why stop now?) She turned around and scanned the area. She sniffed the air and looked again before turning to Miroku.

"I can feel it but it is faint. It traveled on about 2 days ago. We have to hurry." She ran over to Inuyasha who was crouched down waiting for her. She got on his back and they leaped off.

They traveled for a couple more days before they came to another village. This time people were still struggling to live.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed. He nodded.

"It wasn't to long ago. I can still smell it."

"Yeah, it reeks…the shard…it's moving that way." Kagome pointed off to the east and they were off again.

It wasn't long before they found an enormous three headed dragon treading through the forest. Its scales looked like armor and each head had a pair of fangs that could easily snap a mountain in half.

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back while still in the air. He looked down in surprise as she glided to the ground with the nagarehoshi in hand. Inuyasha landed next to her and saw her smirk.

"This should be fun. Looks like I get to see if all my practice has paid off." Inuyasha raised a brow at her boldness but pulled out Tetsusaiga. They ran through the clearing the dragon had made.

"STAR ARROW!" A bolt of light shot through the trees for the dragon.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha let lose his attack just after Kagome and it combined with her attack. The combined attacks hit the dragon head on. An enormous explosion of light erupted and faded. Leaving a still standing dragon in its wake.

"Eh?" Kagome's jaw dropped. _Not even a scratch. This is gonna be a challenge. _Inuyasha laughed.

"Did you really think that it would go down so easily with a shard in its possession?" Kagome closed her mouth and pouted in her cute way.

"Well I knew it wouldn't be easy but, with your attack combined with my PURIFYING attack it should have at least been damaged a little." Inuyasha's face went into a grimace as he realized what she said. _Her arrows purify youkai upon contact. And this wasn't just her arrow it was a purifying sword. _He scratched his head.

"See?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Well don't ask me! I don't know why it wasn't affected!"

"Hm that is no surprise to me…"

"Hey…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hello…!"

"You know very well what it means."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Sango breathing angrily.

"Look this is no time to fight. So how about you both put it on pause and we slay this thing? Huh?" They looked at her in shock but nodded and dodged the dragon.

"Okay, what should we do?" Kagome jumped out of a tree just before the dragon smashed it.

"I don't know. Keep attacking it I guess." Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga firmly above his head so the dragon's foot wouldn't squash him.

Kagome ran over to him and grabbed his arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated. In no time a purple light engulfed them both. The dragon's foot rested on top of the barrier, Kagome opened her eyes with a determined gleam in them. The dragon's foot was blasted back by the power.

Inuyasha raise an eye brow at her. "Wow…" She smiled at him before letting the barrier disintegrated around them. She ran towards the dragon and leaped onto its body. She climbed up until she reached the head. Inuyasha followed pursuit. The stood on the dragon's snout.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and pointed to its eye. He nodded. The shard was in its eye.

They took a fighting stance and readied themselves to strike when the dragon quickly knocked them off and just as fast snatched them in its mouth.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango were on the ground trying to keep from getting stepped on when they saw the thing swallow their friends.

They heard the dragon hiss as if to laugh in victory. This only enraged the exterminator and monk more. They started to attack at full force which didn't do much. The dragon threw its tail at them and they each went flying into a tree.

Suddenly he dragon stopped and the three heads looked down at its stomach. A light began to glow from inside it. Suddenly it exploded in a painful shriek. And Inuyasha jumped out of the opening with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

He landed not to far from Sango and Miroku and they rushed over to him as he was lying Kagome down.

"Inuyasha? What happened to her?" He looked up at them blankly.

"We were able to attack from inside its stomach but the acid was too much for her." Sango looked at her friend's body and noticed how the material was barely there. And burns covered her body.

"The burns will heal in a matter of hours but she used a lot of power and some acid got into some cuts. We need to get back to Kaede so she can treat her." They nodded and soon they were off again.

While they were traveling Miroku realized something and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What about the shard?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide with anger but that soon went away.

"It doesn't matter, Kagome comes first." Miroku looked at his troubled friend as he starred at the motionless girl in his arms.

Shippou popped up on Miroku's shoulder holding something small.

"Don't worry, I got it!" He was gleaming with pride as they all looked at the kitsune in astonishment.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Feh, looks like you aren't all odd for nothing whelp." Shippou glared daggers at him.

"OH shut up doggy, you are just jealous that I got the shard and you didn't."

"Feh! I had more IMPORTANT things to take care of. KITTY!" Their name calling continued all the way back to the village.

"You are so lucky I have Kagome or I would pummel you!" Shippou stuck out his tongue.

* * *

THE VILLAGE

"Oi! Kaede-baba!"

"What is it Inuyasha? I am busy." He held out Kagome for her to look at. "I see. Bring her into my hut." Inuyasha followed her into the small hut leaving Sango and Miroku to sit outside with Shippou.

"Tell me what happened Inuyasha…oh and turn around and tell me." Inuyasha blushed as he saw Kaede start to undress Kagome but quickly obeyed.

"We were fighting a dragon for a shard. I and Kagome were swallow by it. And when we were in the stomach Kagome held up a barrier and tried to attack. But she had to let loose the barrier and the acid didn't do well with her clothes. She was able to blow apart the dragon but she got some cuts and the acid got in them. And she collapsed." Kaede coughed to let Inuyasha know he could turn around. When he did he saw Kagome was lying on a mat under a blanket. She looked so frail.

"Well you did well in bringing her here. Her wounds are rather infected. She should be fine, she just needs to rest." Inuyasha nodded and sat down next to Kagome.

Kaede smiled at the scene. "You need not worry yourself Inuyasha. She will be fine." He was silent. And as if Kaede could read his mind she added. "And don't blame yourself. You were there with her and she did great in the defense. This happens to the better of us. Os don't worry yourself with it." Inuyasha looked at her silently and turned back to Kagome. Kaede turned and left the hut and Inuyasha with Kagome.

As she exited the hut Sango looked up at her. "Will she be okay Kaede-obachan?" Kaede nodded to her.

"Yes child, she will be fine. Inuyasha is with her." Miroku sipped at his tea.

"Indeed, he always is." Sango and Kaede nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: another day another chapter. What you think? I like. I know Kagome is way, way outside character with being happy to fight, blame it on being half youkai. Anyway, please review!

NEXT TIME ON THROUGH YOUR EYES, KAGOME AND INUYASHA BOTH GO THROUGH SOME HARD SHIPS…Pain Suffered Together.

Until next time!


	13. Pain Suffered Together

Ch 13

Hello everyone it is me! So I see that everyone likes my story so far. I am very happy about that. And I thank you for all the reviews. Much appreciated. So anyway back to the story. Oh yeah and this chapter starts out a little spicy. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side the whole time she slept. He never budged. The situation looked the same as when she was bitten. He picked tiger lilies and placed them around her. It wasn't until sunset when she finally stirred.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Hai I am, just a little weak still." Inuyasha nodded and urged her to go back to sleep. She slept for another few hours before she had the energy to get up and walk. All the while Inuyasha fussed over her.

"Kagome you shouldn't be up you need to rest."

"Inuyasha, I am just a little tired. That's all. It isn't like I almost died…don't even start. I didn't die so forget the past." Inuyasha put on his signature scowl and watched as Kagome started for the forest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I am still covered with the aftermath of the battle. The smells are nauseating. I am going to go take a bath…and before you start, if you are so worried about me you can either help me or shut up and stay here. Pick one." _What am I saying. Him come with me while I bathe? It's to late to back out. Kami what did I get myself into!_

_Is she inviting me to go with her to help her bathe? No…she wouldn't. Not me. But she looked serious. I guess I could but will she sit me? Is this a test. Oh hell. I will go but only to protect her._

"Feh. You are still to weak to protect yourself. So I have to protect you." Kagome didn't say anything just continued to walk through the forest with Inuyasha by her side.

Finally they came to a hot spring. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Okay, you go over there while I get in the water. I will tell you when I'm okay." Inuyasha gave a grunt in reply and leaped into a tree.

Kagome heaved a sigh and started to undress. Once she finished she slipped into the water. Then she gave a small bark like sound and Inuyasha came out. He immediately began to blush. She was covered all but her head but he still knew that she was naked there and that was enough.

"So since I am so weak I guess I can't wash my own hair? Why don't you do it." She smirked to herself as she heard Inuyasha gulp. _Hm. Who's so weak now?_

_She is doing this on purpose. Fine two can play at that game. _

Inuyasha walked over to the water just behind her and sat on a rock. She handed him a bottle of shampoo and after seeing Kagome give Shippou a bath many a times. He knew how to wash hair. He started at the middle of her head and massaged the scalp. Kagome started to subconsciously purr. Inuyasha smirked to himself and leaned down by her on of her fuzzy ears.

"Does that feel good puppy?" Kagome immediately stopped and gave a warning growl which made Inuyasha laugh.

Next he actually moved on to shampoo the fuzzy appendages. This time Kagome purred twice as lowed. Inuyasha stifled another laugh and continued to massage her head. After he was nearly done washing her hair he added a little twist. He moved his hands to her shoulders and began to massage them. Kagome yelped in surprise. But she quickly settled as she realized how good it felt. _Hm. That feels so good. He is torturing me…HEY!_

To Kagome's dislike Inuyasha stopped and jumped into a tree. Kagome turned around to see where he went and just caught him jumping. She growled as a challenge to him. But before she followed through she ducked under the water to rinse and scrubbed her body. Once she was finished she quickly dressed and chased after her hanyou. She finally caught up to him by a herb field.

"Hm. I'm sure you find this very amusing don't you fluffy?" Inuyasha crinkled his nose at the nickname.

"Actually. It does very much. Puppy." Kagome barked at him. He laughed and started to run.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome tackled him to the ground. For a while they wrestled in the dirt before Kagome gave in.

"Fine you win…but you cheated. Now I'm all dirty again."

"Oh does puppy want to take another bath?" Kagome huffed.

"Hm. Tempting but not now. I know you will just repeat the process. Besides you enjoyed it way to much. I could SMELL it." Kagome pressed her nose to his. He just smirked at her.

"Oh? Is that so, well I could say the same about you." He closed the gap between their lips with a kiss. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took that as a chance to invade her mouth. He ran his tongue along her sharp fangs urging her tongue to come out to play.

It took a little bit but Kagome became more bold and deepened the kiss. For what seemed like forever they stayed like that. Until they both heard yelling and then saw arrows being pelted at them. They were able to dodge them until they saw a mob of angry villagers coming their way.

"There they are! They demons that destroyed our fields. Attack!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who gave her a nod.

"We can't fight them. They are only humans. Inuyasha what do you have planned?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh. Show them we aren't to be messed with. Not kill them, just show 'em." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to scary anyone. Just sit tight and I will calm them down." Inuyasha's face hit the ground. Kagome turned to him and gave him an apologetic expression.

The people came up to a purple barrier and faced Kagome sitting peacefully in the middle. "Filth, you ruined our fields." Kagome looked up.

"Yes. I see we did. But you miss understand. There was a Youkai here. We were merely passing by and saw it. The reason your fields are a wreck is because the Youkai put up a fight in your fields. You mean you no harm by what we did. And if you will allow us we would like to help you restore it. But if you do not trust us we will simply leave and get out of your way." the people looked at each other and whispered and looked at Kagome who still sat calmly.

"You have done enough damage. Leave our land and never stray here again." Kagome nodded.

"Very well. We will leave." Kagome stood and the barrier surrounding her disappeared. Inuyasha came down from a tree near by and landed as Kagome began to stumble. He caught her and took her in his arms.

"Remind me that I must practice evening out my strength with my barriers." With that the villagers watched Inuyasha leap off from tree to tree before going back to their homes.

"You know you lied right?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but it can't be helped. They wouldn't believe our story. Besides I wouldn't tell it to them anyway." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: well what did you think. I know it wasn't very spicy but I thought it worked out. Anyway give me your reviews! 


	14. A little Balance

Ch 14 

"I don't understand why people are so hostile. We didn't do anything. It is so aggravating." Kagome pause and looked at Inuyasha, then patted his head. "Is this why you are so uptight all the time." She smiled at him. He growled at her.

"Whatever wench, don't make me drop you." To prove his point he loosened his grip on her. She yelped, Inuyasha laughed.

"That isn't funny…fluffy." He grimaced.

"I told you don't call me that. Puppy." Kagome fell silent. "thought so."

Inuyasha ran through the woods for half of the afternoon before they made it back to the village.

* * *

When they came to Kaede's hut they found Sango and Miroku sitting by a fire. Sango was currently hitting Miroku upside the head for fondling her yet again. 

"Sango, I swear it's this hand.. It is cursed."

"It isn't only your hand. Your whole body is cursed. Hoshi-sama." Miroku sighed.

"Ah Sango, only for you…" Sango smacked him again.

"Miroku-sama. You never learn do you?" Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha putting Kagome down.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. I see you over did it again?"

"Shut up monk. It's none of your business." Inuyasha smacked him.

"I'm getting such a head ache."

"That's enough Inuyasha, Hai Miroku-sama, I did over do it a bit. I need to practice balancing my powers. Will you help me?" Miroku nodded.

"Hai, Kagome-sama it would be my pleasure." Miroku stood and followed Kagome. Inuyasha began to growl. Kagome turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I heard that. If you are so uneasy about this you can come." Inuyasha didn't waste any time. He got up and followed. Sango quickly followed.

* * *

IN A MEADOW 

Inuyasha and Sango sat by a tree and watched as Kagome and Miroku sat in the middle of the meadow. They sat quietly facing each other meditating.

"Okay Kagome-sama. All people of the spiritual nature have an extra source of power. All you have to do is learn to tap into that power." Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Miroku-sama. don't talk in riddles. If you start calling me grasshopper I'll…" Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha chuckle.

_Hmph. She's cocky too…I remember her showing me that movie._ (they are referring to a movie where the teacher would call their student grasshopper…like Karate Kid)

Kagome looked at Miroku and received a confused look. She sighed. "Long story. Sorry, continue." She put on a pout and waited for him to continue.  
"Anyway, it isn't hard to do. Just find your inner peace. Close your eyes and think of a relaxing thought. As you do that imagine you are taping into that power." Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed.

_Peaceful thoughts huh, what thought though, this would be a whole lot easier if I couldn't feel Inuyasha's stare…Inuyasha…_ Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all saw her relax immensely. So relaxed she almost fell over.

_Inuyasha watching over me, protecting me. Riding on his back, running through the forest. Him rubbing my ears._ as Kagome began to imagine him rubbing her ears she subconsciously began to purr, it was too low for human ears but Inuyasha heard it plain and clear. _Why the hell is she purring?_

_Okay, I have my thought. Now, imagine the power in me…I can feel it. More strength, because of Inuyasha._ A smile crawled over Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed. Everyone heard this. Then Miroku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, including Kagome.  
"Okay. Kagome-sama, did you find it?" She nodded.

"Hai. Now what?"

"Now make a barrier and we will see how much you tapped into." Kagome nodded and stood. She walked over to a shaded tree and sat down again. Sango walked over to Miroku.

"Did she have to go so far from us?"

"That was her choice I didn't say anything." they continued to watch Kagome. She sat with arms folded in her sleeves (note: after the acid ruined her outfit like Sango's Inuyasha found a new outfit for her. It's like his but again more form fitting, and hers is blue. I just needed to explain that) with a relaxed expression on her face. A purple glow started to form around her. Then she quickly opened her eyes.

"Okay, I want you to attack me. I need to see how strong this is." she yelled back at them. They looked at each other uneasily. Then Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha. And he looked uneased.

"What the hell you looking at me like that for? What do you expect me to do?"

"Well she wants us to attack her. And…"

"And what, you need my permission?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Yes" Both of them said in unison.

Inuyasha looked uneasy. Then he had a smug look on his face again.

"You do nothing, I will do it. I can control how much power goes at her." Miroku nodded to him and urged Sango to go sit under a tree with him to watch. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. _here goes_. He walked a little closer to Kagome and lifted Tetsusaiga above his head. Then he dropped it to the ground, but with less umph than usual so not to hurt her.

He watched as the light disipitated. Kagome still sat under the purple glow unfazed. She looked up at Inuyasha and raised one eyebrow.

"Is that it?" She stood up and the glow faded. "Nothing. I don't even feel a bit tired."

"I wasn't giving you my all you know." Inuyasha re-sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Oh really? Are you sure that isn't a lie so you still look all tuff?" she gave him a challenging look. He played along.

"Oh yeah, and you say I always pick the fights." He smirked at her.

"I'm not fighting. Just saying." Kagome walked past him towards the rest of the group. He turned and followed on her heels. "Great job Kagome-chan. That was amazing."

"Indeed Kagome-sama. It truly was a job well down. I think you got it." Kagome bowed to Miroku.

"Thank you, you were a great teacher. Now why don't we head back to Kaede and tell her the good news over supper. My treat." at that Kagome ran off into the woods towards a nearby stream.

"Now she has a big head." Inuyasha started to walk in the direction she went.

Sango leaned towards Miroku. "What is his problem."

"Not sure but I think we should step back and let him vent." Sango nodded.

* * *

A/N: I am truly and extremely sorry for the delay. I have been busy with school and arranging for a vacation trip. But the next chapter is going to be short so it will follow shortly after this chapter as long as the week goes smoothly.

Next time: An unusual fishing lesson


	15. An Unusual Fishing Lesson

Ch 15 

"Here fishy. Come on…" SPLASH. Kagome fell in head first. As she came up she spit out a mouth full of water and a fish. When she saw it come out of her mouth she flipped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! That is so gross!"

"You wouldn't expect it to be all flowers would you?" Inuyasha dropped from a tree casually. Kagome looked up in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" He walked over to the edge of the water and looked in it. Then he slashed at the surface and a fish plopped onto the shore a second later.

"Easy as that." Kagome still looked dumb struck. Now Inuyasha was getting pissed. "What the hell you looking so dumbfounded for?"

"But he…how…up wind…how long…what's going on." Kagome mumbled on. _I don't get it. He was up wind. How could I not know he was there? My head…_ she was brought out of her thoughts after Inuyasha set her on shore and sat down next to her, then starring contently.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kagome mentally shook herself and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah sure. I'm fine. Show me how you did that." Inuyasha eyed her a little longer but stood and urged her to follow him to the bank. He kneeled down by the water.

"See the fish. Before you go at them you need to look at their swimming pattern. Predict their next move." He fell silent then slashed at the water. Again a fish fell on the bank. Kagome gave an astonished look.

"I can't believe I'm admitting it to you but I'm impressed." Inuyasha swelled with pride. Then Kagome shoved him out of the way and sat on her haunches starring at the water. Her eyes moved with the fish until she slowly raised her hand and brought it down to the water. Next to Inuyasha a very good sized fish flopped in the dirt. He raised a brow.

"Not bad."

"Not bad? That was better than the fish you brought up." Now it was her turn to swell with pride. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah. You better stop before your head explodes…"

"Like it is any different from you." They sat by the water and watched as the sun neared the horizon. Then Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha…something…something is weird. While I was trying to fish by myself, while you were in the trees. I…I didn't know you were there."

"So what?"

"Well I should have known. You were up wind. And I don't know I just feel like something is going to happen." Inuyasha sat up from his position on the ground and looked at her. _Her scent is changing._

"Kagome, on what night did you change?"

"The Full moon I think…why?" A look of realization hit Inuyasha. He moved closer to Kagome and pulled her into his lap. He held her close to his chest and rested his chin on her head, and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Kagome…tonight is the full moon. And well…I don't know how to say this. Um…you know how I change on the new moon well…the first night is the toughest. Just brace yourself…okay." as if on Q Kagome's head began to pound and she could feel a pulse serge through her body. It hurt like a thousand Youkai attacking at once with no defense. Kagome screamed in pain. Her hair began to bleed a midnight black. And her fuzzy ears disappeared and human ones replaced them on the side of her head. Kagome squirmed in Inuyasha's grasp but he never let her go.

Finally after what seemed like eternity Kagome settled down and small tears graced her face. Inuyasha wiped them away.

"That hurt Inuyasha. How can you stand it every month?"

"It wont be this bad every time. It's only because it's your first. Next time your body will be ready for it so it wont hurt. Now I have to warn you, when you change back it will hurt but that will be the last." Kagome nodded.

"This is so complicated. I'm so tired. But I can't sleep. I've gotten so used to knowing what is going on around me. This…it just makes me tense and scared." Inuyasha chuckled softly. Kagome glared at him.

"don't worry yourself. Up until now I've had to protect your little human body. What makes you think you need to protect yourself in your human state. I'll protect you." Kagome didn't answer just nodded before falling into a deep sleep. Inuyasha jumped into a tree with Kagome still in his grasp.

Before falling asleep himself he mumble. "I would protect you even if you had the strength to protect the world." With that Inuyasha fell asleep waiting for sunrise.

Finally when it came Inuyasha on reflex tighten his grip on Kagome when her aura became stressed and she started to squirm.

The process from the evening was reversed and Kagome returned to being a hanyou. She sniffled for a little while longer but fell asleep again with Inuyasha.

He sat there watching the sun rise higher and higher until he heard her mumble nonsense and focused on her.

"hmjl…kjaghn…lkatf…Inuyasha…thank you." Inuyasha smiled to himself and whispered back.

"Your welcome…my kioshii."

* * *

A/N: I told you it would be right after the last chapter. Anywho. You will have to wait a while again so I can come up with more ideas. I will try to get it in as soon as I can but in the mean time. Give me your reviews and ideas. It would be much appreciated.

Jamatane!


	16. Unusual plans

Ch 16 

Okay this chapter is referring back to the ending of chapter 7 and all of chapter 8. I just thought I would have some fun with it. Let me know if I'm straying away from the story.

* * *

Kagome woke again around noon under a tree. She sat up and saw Inuyasha stoking a fire.

"Morning…" Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes.

"More like afternoon. You slept through the morning." Kagome sat down by the fire.

"Hm. Inuyasha?" No answer. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her.

"What?"

"I need to go back to my time. Check in with family, restock on food. And talk to Ayumi. I'm sure she would love to hear more about this place." Inuyasha contemplated the plan.

"Fine, but if you are going to go to that school thing. I'm coming with you. No argue." Kagome pouted.

"Fine. But you have to act like a human. Well no sword, that stays in my room. And you will have to wear the modern day clothes…and a hat. AND you have to do as I say. Ayumi is the only one who knows and I want to keep it that way, okay?" Inuyasha nodded.

They ate their fish and made their way to the bone eaters well.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"Mama! We're back!" Kagome wandered around the house until she found her mother in the den with Souta.

"Inu-nonee-chan!" (spelling?) Souta jumped up and ran at Inuyasha.

"Are you here to play?" Inuyasha smiled to him.

"Maybe later squirt…"

"Mama, I'm going to call Ayumi. Invite her over." Kagome's mother looked uneasy.

"Don't worry Mama, she knows already. So nobody has to make up stories for her." Now she relaxed.

"Okay dear. If you like." Kagome bowed and ran out of the room.

Mama turned to Inuyasha. "she can be quite the hand full can't she?"

"Um…ur…" Mama laughed.

"Don't answer that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." Then she left the room leaving Inuyasha with Souta.

"Since you aren't doing anything at the moment…" Souta handed Inuyasha a game controller and they played fighting games.

Up in Kagome's room Kagome was talking to Ayumi on the phone.

"Ayumi-chan? Hi it's Kagome. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing here…why?"

"You wanna come over. Inuyasha is here. I want to catch up with you. You know talk about here and I can tell you more about the past."

"Sure that sounds awesome. So how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Kagome blushed.

"Um…well okay I guess."

"Kagome…we are going to talk more about that." Ayumi laughed.

"Whatever. Just come on over." They said their goodbyes and Kagome went back downstairs.

Kagome went into the kitchen to help her mother with supper.

"So dear, how is it over there?"

"Eh?"

"Have any good adventures. We really never talk about it. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, well pretty good. I mean we do have some major experiences, I mean look at me." Kagome gestured to her body.

"I see well I would rather not know about that one. It wouldn't be good for a mother to hear. I want to know about the people you know. You should take a camera with you when you go back so you can bring back pictures. I would love to see what it looks like." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah I will. I wish you could meet them. You would love Kaede."

"Ah yes. How does she like the food?"

"She loves it. If you could make some more it would be great. I know it would make her happy."

"I will…Hm…she is about jii-chan's age isn't she?"

"MAMA! Are you trying to set up Kaede with jii-chan!" Her mother smiled widely.

"Well pen pals maybe. It would be harmless fun. You know how much jii-chan loves history. Dating it would be perfect for him." Kagome gave it a thought.

"We could try it. Have him start a letter to her and we will work from there."

"Did I hear right?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha in the doorway. "Are you trying to set up Kaede-baba with your gramps?"

"We were just brainstorming."

"Well it's not like she is having any luck back there."

"Inuyasha! That is rude…but true." Kagome mumbled the last part.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Kagome left the room.

"Ayumi-chan!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Kagome-chan. How are you?"

"Great! Come on in." Ayumi followed Kagome into the den were Inuyasha was currently being whipped at video games.

"Ha, I win again!" Souta danced around Inuyasha.

"It isn't much of a victory Souta." he stopped dancing, and Inuyasha looked up obviously interested.

"How come?" Kagome smiled.

"Because he is more than 500 years old when he's here, you can't expect him to be so keen in his old age." Ayumi and Kagome started to laugh. Souta stood there dumbstruck. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't find the situation every amusing.

"Ooi! Wench, that 'aint funny. How old are you after all the trips back and forth huh?" Kagome crinkled her nose at him. But before she could get a word in Ayumi stepped in.

"Uhhh, Inuyasha?" He looked at the girl. She shifted her feet. "Cou…could I feel your ears again?" she gave him an angelic grin. He rolled his eyes and bowed his head.

Ayumi jumped at the chance and ran up to him. Slowly raised her hands to the fuzzy appendages. She tweaked them a bit and heard Inuyasha start to purr. Behind her Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up behind her. She bent down to his ear and whispered.

"You know Inuyasha, your foot is starting to twitch." He stopped purring and raised his head.

"Very funny…puppy." Kagome snickered and scratched his head.

"I thought so…fluffy." He stuck out his tongue. Ayumi stepped back and watched them bicker. When she got tired she remembered she needed to talk to Kagome about her relationship.

"Kagome-chan? Why don't you and I go up to your room and we will catch up on girl stuff." Kagome realized what she wanted to talk about an really didn't want to.

"Um…"

"That would be perfect dear. You and Ayumi go up to your room."

"But…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence Ayumi was pulling her up the stairs.

* * *

KAGOME"S ROOM

"So Kagome-chan. What's it like over there?" Kagome sat down on her bed and sighed.

"It's beautiful…"

"Are you talking about the scenery or Inuyasha?" Kagome went beet red. Ayumi laugher.

"Very funny Ayumi…" Kagome paused and sniffed the air to see if Inuyasha was anywhere close listening to them. "I was talking about the scenery but him too." She smiled to her friend. They both started to laugh.

"Okay. But seriously what does it look like?"

"Well. Obviously there are no big buildings. Just a lot of lush forest. The smells its so overwhelming."

"Yeah. I can smell it. You smell like you've been camping."

"Well I have. We travel all over the lands. So we just sleep where ever we are at that time."

"Wow! I wish I could see it."

"It isn't all peaceful though…" Kagome started to subconsciously rub her hand over the scar on her arm.

"What do you mean?"

"There are Youkai. And not all of them are good like Inuyasha and I. actually we aren't completely Youkai so humans and Youkai don't like us."

"That sounds awful." Kagome nodded.

"A little. But there are a few that do accept us…like Sango, Miroku, Kaede. They are humans that accept us. Oh and Shippou and Kirara. They are both Youkai and they accept us. Those are all the people I travel with."

"Hm. They sound nice. I want to meet them." I wonder…no…maybe. "Kagome-chan? You still there?" Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts. She scooted closer to her friend.

"Ayumi-chan. Maybe, just maybe. You could come with me. Just this once." Ayumi lit up.

"Oh that would be great."

"But Inuyasha…okay this is the plan. I am going to tell Inuyasha that me and you are going to the movies. But we will go to the well instead. I'll tell mama where we are going so she doesn't worry."

"Perfect. Lets do it." They got up and went down stairs to follow through with their plan.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" he replied lazily from the sofa.

"Ayumi-chan and I are going to the movies."

"Why should I care."

"You stay here until we get back." Inuyasha grunted in reply and went back to his nap.

Kagome and Ayumi went into the kitchen. "Mama…make sure Inuyasha doesn't go through the well."

"Okay dear. Have fun at the movies."

"Um Mama. We aren't going to the movies. That's why I need you to keep Inuyasha here. I'm going to take Ayumi-chan over there." Kagome's mother looked uneasy.

"I don't know dear. Wouldn't she be in danger over there?"

"No mama. Remember that we defeated Naraku. And the Shikon no Tama is almost complete." Her Mother sighed.

"Fine. Just please be careful. What would we tell her parents if she got hurt?"

"Okay thank you mama. Lets go Ayumi-chan." They ran out the door to the well house.

Her mother stood in the doorway. _I hope you know what you are doing.

* * *

_

* * *

Well there you go! Another day another chapter. Please review. And maybe send me your ideas. I would love to use them!

Until next time.

JAMATANE


	17. New friends

Ch 17

Kagome jumped into the well followed by Ayumi. The light engulfed them and they traveled through the time stream. Ayumi looked astonished as they stepped onto the ground of the well in the Sengoku Jidia.

"We're here. Come on." Kagome started to climb up the side of the side of the well. Ayumi started to follow.

It was a rather funny scene to see her try to climb the sides of the well. Kagome had gotten used to it by now and seeing someone else climb it was funny. Ayumi stumbled several times. She almost completely fell off more than once. Finally when she reached the top she fell over the ledge onto the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure. Just a little sore." Kagome helped her to stand.

"Okay shall we make our way to the village?" They started to walk through the forest towards the village when Kagome stopped and veered off in another direction.

"Kagome-chan? Where are you going?"

"Just follow me." Soon they came up to the base of Goshinboku.

"Wow!"

"Yeah this is where Inuyasha and I first met. See that spot there, where there's no bark. He was pinned there."

"This is amazing. I'm witnessing history. I'm in history."

"Ayumi-chan. We aren't in school. Come on, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are."

* * *

AT THE VILLAGE

"LOOK! There's Kagome. Who's with her?" Shippou ran to Kagome.

"Kagome? Who is that? She smells different." Ayumi looked at the little kitsune.

"He is so cute! Is he a hanyou too?" Shippou looked at her.

"I am not. I'm a fox demon thank you." Ayumi looked astonished.

"Wow. Kagome why do you even come back? This place is amazing." Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"This girl is weird Kagome."

"Shippou-chan. She has never seen anything like this before."

"I'm from Kagome's time."

Sango and Miroku walked up to the group.

"Kagome-chan? Who is this?"

"Ayumi-chan, meet Sango-chan and Miroku-sama." Sango bowed and Miroku got a glimmer in his eye. He walked up to Ayumi.

"Ayumi-sama. You are a very beautiful woman. I feel I must ask you…" Sango clenched her fist. "Will you bare my children?"

"Eh!" Sango hit Miroku on the head. Ayumi just stood there stunned. Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Ignore him. He always does that to every woman he meets. Lets see you've met Shippou, Sango, Miroku…hm…" Kirara landed next to Sango and transformed to her kitten form.

"Amazing."

"Oh yeah Kirara." Kirara walked up to Ayumi and mewed at her. Ayumi kneeled down and started to pet her.

"She is so soft." Shippou walked up to her and sat down.

"So you are from Kagome's time? How did you get here?"

"I gave her the jewel so she could pass through."

"Hm. Cool!" Shippou got up and jumped on top of her head. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Stay! I don't know I am still in school."

"Shippou she is here to visit. She isn't staying but she may come and visit with me every now and then."

"That would be cool." Kagome nodded.

"Oh! Before I forget. I have to go see Kaede." She walked into the village to find her.

"Kaede-obbachan?"

"Yes child? How are you?"

"I'm fine. I have a couple things. One; you will need to come meet my friend from my time. Two; what do you think of this man?" Kagome handed her a picture of her grandfather.

"Why do you ask?" Kaede looked suspicious. Kagome gave her an innocent smile.

"Well he is my grandfather. He loves history, he's single. And I'm sure he would love to be pen pals with you…did I mention he is single?" Kaede smiled.

"Child are you trying to set me up with your grandfather…cause if you are, I will be pen pals." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Great, now I need to take your picture, and you and start a letter. And when I go back I will take it to him." Kaede laughed softly. Kagome took her picture and urged her to follow her to meet Ayumi.

"Kaede-obachan meet Ayumi-chan. And likewise." Ayumi bowed to the old priestess.

"Very nice to meet you Kaede-obachan." Kaede nodded to her.

"Likewise child. Would you like to come help me pick herbs?" Ayumi nodded and followed after her.

Kagome paused and sniffed the air. "Uh…I'll come with you."

The three of them walked off through the village. _This can't be good. If I'm right then I'm breaking my promise to mama.

* * *

_

A/N: okay this chapter is short but I feel this is a good place to stop. Cliff hanger, don't yuh just love it…don't hate the player, hate the game…actually just don't hate that either.

Please review. I will get the next chapter in about 1 week. Enjoy.


	18. Important Author's Note

hello everyone,

i am sorry to say that i will not be adding any chapters for the summer. but i will be back with 5 more chapters after August 10. so dont worry i 'm not stopping. my internet is not woking correstly on the computer i am using where i am so i have to wait until the end of the summer when i can use my laptop. so again i am sorry. if u have any questions or comments feel free to use 'review' and send the questions to me or email them to .

so i cant wait until the end of the summer to continue and i am sure there are alot of you thinking the same thing...but i guess this gives you a good chance to get out and enjoy the summer, unless you have to endure crap weather like me. its a joke, not a good one but still. talk to you all later.

Jamatane,

Kagomecutie


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

GOOD NEWS!

I figured out how to put the chapters on so they will be up in a couple of days. Thank you for your patience and I hope to read your reviews in the future. Listen to me I sound like a flight attendant. 'I hope you enjoy your stay at fanfiction' ha ha

since im posting a note i guess i will go over a few 'small topics'

soon i will be doing a repost of one of my stories. it was taken off months ago for reasons unknown to me. but i will put it up, do to the fact that a few people have reuested 'fluff' or lemons. it is my first lemon to right so dont give me a hard time please.

in other news

i have a couple pet peevs that well annoy me. i have noticed alot of people think that Kagome has blue eyes...where does that come from. and in most stories it is said that Inuyasha is always degrading himself "im worthless, im a filthy half-breed" if i do recall correctly everyone says that about him, but he never said that about himself...Just saying (holds hands up in defense) im sure that has become a part of so many stories because it adds to the drama of the fic. correct me if im wrong though, i hate to be miss leading.

i just thought i would point these things out since i was postinga note anywho. well it was nice chatting with all youzzz and expect a chapter or two in 2 days at the most. cant wait to hear what you think.

Jamatane!


	20. Kouga's Shards

See! I'm stubern that way. i wanted to update so i found a loophole to my problem! who is GOOD, correction...who is GREAT. ok enough of my ego. Here is the story.

* * *

Ch 18 

_Kami let me be wrong. Please! This is no threat to me but…KAMI!_

"A shard…" Kagome breathed too low for anyone to hear. Before anyone had a chance to blink a wind blew by them and a wolf demon stood before them.

"Kouga-kun." Kagome wined.

"Kagome, I thank you."

"Eh?"

"I went to the mountains. I helped Ayame and her grandfather get back what was theirs. She came down from the mountains." Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm happy for you Kouga-kun. I would like to introduce my friend Ayumi. She is from my time." Kouga looked the girl up and down. Ayumi stood in aw the whole time.

"Humph. Not much of a talker are you."

"Eh? Oh, nice to meet you Kouga-kun. Why don't you have ears like Inuyasha's?" Kagome gasped. Kouga coiled up and was about to burst.

"I'm not like dog shit!"

"Kouga! Please calm down, she doesn't understand. She's never seen Youkai before. Please." Kouga relaxed a little. And Ayumi peaked out from behind Kagome.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I like your ears too. They're pointy." Kouga raised a brow at her.

"Hm…Kagome, I will take my leave. Ayume and I are moving to start a new pack." Kagome perked up.

"Ah, before you go Kouga…do you think, maybe…I could have the shards in your legs." Kouga pulled a pouch out of his shirt and gave it to Kagome. She smiled to him.

"Thank you. I wish you and Ayume the best of luck. Bye bye." Kouga waved good bye and ran off in a tornado of wind. Kagome sighed.

"Thank god Inuyasha wasn't around. The last thing I need is a fight to break up. But he will be happy that I got the shards from him." Kagome's smile faded. _There is only one shard left, Kohaku. Oh Sango. This is going to be hard._ Ayumi tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay, you look a little depressed?" Kagome mentally shook herself and smiled to her friend.

"I'm fine. Come on let's finish up with the herbs and get back to the others." Ayumi nodded and continued to watch and listen o Kaede tell her about the different herbs what they are used for.

* * *

WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP 

"Ooi! Kagome what the hell was Kouga doing here?" Inuyasha had a scowl on his face. Kagome heaved a sigh and pulled the pouch out of her pocket and took the Shikon no Tama from around her neck and dropped the fragments into her hand and showed them to Inuyasha. His mouth dropped open.

"How the hell did you get those from him?"

"He gave them to me Inuyasha." He snorted and straightened out. He watched as Kagome looked at Sango with mixed emotions, sadness and dilemma. Then he realized. He urged Kagome to walk with him to talk.

They made their way through the forest to the well.

"Kagome. Do you know what you are going to do?" Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Kagome I'm not stupid I saw you looking at Sango. We have all the shards except for the one in Kohaku's back. I will ask again. Do you know what you are going to do?" Kagome shook her head. She was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. Sango is like my sister. And she has been through so much with Kohaku and his memory. He still looks haunted. When ever I see him walking through the village I feel so bad."

"Kagome you shouldn't, you didn't do anything."

"That isn't the point. What will happen to him? I have a duty to complete the jewel. But I can't let Sango get hurt. Inuyasha this is so hard." Now she broke down into tears. Inuyasha started to fidget. He walked over to her and sat down next to her but didn't reach for her.

He couldn't think of anything to say to ease her pain. He just sat there incase Kagome needed him. Which she did. She leaned up against him and he took that as a sign. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

In the trees Ayumi sat and watched the scene. _Kagome you go through so much here._ Ayumi started to wonder if Inuyasha could smell her. But she didn't really care; if he didn't want her there he would be blunt about it.

"Kagome might need you with her, so stop hiding." Inuyasha spoke into the trees. Ayumi shuffled out of the bushes towards them and sat down in front of Inuyasha. She reached for Kagome's shoulder and made herself noticed.

"Kagome-chan? Please let me help you." Kagome looks up at her friend with puffy eyes.

"Ayumi-chan. Sango's little brother has a shard in his back. It's the only thing keeping him alive. I can't take him away from Sango. She was so miserable when he couldn't remember anything. I can't take him from her when she waited so long to get him back." Ayumi nodded and took in all the information.

"Well, I'm sure there is another way around that. There has to be. Don't worry yourself about it." Kagome sniffled a little more and managed a smile.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan." Inuyasha looked at the two of them.

"Kagome? Are you alright now?" Kagome nodded to Inuyasha while whipping away her last tears.

"Good…Why the hell did you bring her here! This is no place for her. And you had your mother try to lie to me. That doesn't work Kagome I could just smell that she was lying. Don't try and lie to me, dam…"

"OSUWARI!" SMASH. Inuyasha twitched on the ground. Ayumi sighed, used to this by now.

"You brought it on yourself Inuyasha. She just gets over crying and you shove another problem in her face. That isn't smart at all." Inuyasha grumbled a few curses under his breath.

"Inuyasha, I know that it was risky. But she is tough. And besides we are all here to watch each other."

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked back to the village followed by the two girls.

* * *

A/N: well I think that worked out nicely. Read and review please. I told you I was great. Here comes the next chapter! 


	21. Kohaku's Life

Ch 19

After they were back at the village they went looking for Sango.

"Kagome-chan! She's over there." Ayumi pointed to a river bank. Sango was sitting under a tree in the shade next to the bank of the river, with Kohaku.

"This will be harder than I thought. Ayumi-chan you need to take Kohaku somewhere else." Ayumi nodded and walked over to them.

"Hi, Sango-chan may I steal Kohaku from you?" Sango nodded and urged Kohaku to follow her. Ayumi took his hand and walked off. Kagome walked over and sat next to Sango.

"Kagome-chan, He still isn't doing well. In fact he is going backwards. He doesn't talk to me about anything. He just sits there. I have to do all the talking. I don't know what I should do." Sango slumped a little and started to sob. Kagome rubbed her back.

"Sango-chan, I can't make that decision for you. But I think you shouldn't give up. I don't think he will give up so you shouldn't either." Sango looked at her friend.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. But I'm sure you didn't come over here to listen to me cry." Kagome nodded.

"Right, well you know that I was able to get Kouga's shards. We are almost finished. And then this will be all over." Sango nodded. "Just one left. And we will be rid of the jewel." Sango looked at her and realized what she was talking about before her eyes clouded over.

"I see." Tears began to trickle down her face.

"Oh Sango-chan, we will figure some other way, I promise." Sango wiped her eyes. "We can talk to Kaede-obbachan about it." They got up and walked to the herb fields where Kaede was working.

"Hello child. Can I help you? Sango you have been crying?" Kagome and Sango sat in front of Kaede.

"We have a problem. There is one shard left. And it is Kohaku's life. I can't take Kohaku from her. Is there anyway around his death?" Kaede sat in thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. There might be but you would have to find it on your own." Kagome sat still for a moment. _She doesn't know any rumors about elixirs of life or something. We would have to find a way to bring him back._ Then it dawned on her. She stood.

"Sango-chan we are going on a little trip with Kohaku. We need Kirara." Sango looked at her in question. Kaede looked at her knowingly. _You never give up do you child? You love to play with fate._ Kaede watched Kagome drag Sango off and chuckled to herself.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome stopped and turned to Sango.

"I figured out how we will help Kohaku, but for this to work we will have to work hard. This will not be easy." Kagome turned and tapped her index finger to her lips. "Hm definitely not an easy task." She turned around again. "Okay we should go before Inuyasha decides to ask questions." Sango nodded and followed the bouncy girl.

After they were all ready for their trip Kagome started off in a run followed by Sango and Kohaku on Kirara. Kagome looked up and smiled to her friends. "How 'yuh doing?"

"Great here. So are you going to tell us where we are headed?"

"Nope." Kagome sped up and Sango sighed and followed.

After three days traveling west they came to their destination. Kagome stopped and put her hands on her waist in pride.

"Okay, we're here. Now let's find the royal pain." Kagome stopped in her tracks. "I am spending way to much time with Inuyasha. His language is starting to rub off on me." She mentally shook herself and started to walk again. Sango and Kohaku followed closely behind as they traveled through the large castle.

They walked in aw as they stared at the marble floors and tall ceilings. Portraits hung all over the walls and when they passed a window they would see large gardens that surpassed that of Eden. Flowers of every color imaginable grew as tall as can be. On the ceiling lilies were painted blowing in a breeze dancing across the blue sky. The detail was amazing you would think it were real.

Finally they came to large oak doors. Kagome knocked on them and they slowly opened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A little girl with long black hair and a pony tail on the side ran out in laughter. As she ran into Kagome she looked up and squealed, causing Kagome pain.

"Ah, Rin remembers you. You help me from…Kohaku." Rin looked to Kohaku who didn't show any emotion towards the little girl. "Kohaku, are you alright?" Rin walked over to him and shook his arm to grab his attention. He looked at her blankly. She stepped back. "Kohaku?"

"Rin-chan. Is Sesshomaru in there? We need to talk to him." A tall man with silver hair appeared behind Rin. Kohaku looked up at Sesshomaru and fear flashed through his eyes. It was quick but Sesshomaru caught it.

"Hello Sesshomaru. We have a favor to ask of you." Sesshomaru looked at her coolly.

"This boy. It has to do with him?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yes, it does. How did you know?"

"I'm not interested." He turned to go back into the office like room. Kagome grabbed his empty sleeve. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Please. We are not asking for much. I know doing a good thing isn't one of your favorite pastimes…" Sesshomaru gave her a smug look. "But all we ask is one thing. All it will require is you moving your arm in a slashing motion." Kagome studied his features waiting for a response.

'And besides that is the purpose of the sword right?' All Sango and Kohaku heard were grunts and growls emitted from Kagome but Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he heard every word she said in the Inu language. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" He said this blankly. Kagome's face lit up.

"EEE! Thank you Sesshomaru…" He cut her off.

"I never agreed. I merely want to know what you want." Kagome's smile never ceased.

"Okay, well…um…mind if we sat down? It won't make sense if I just plain out told you. There is an explanation." Sesshomaru turned and walked into the study, Kagome looked to Sango and Kohaku and followed into the large room.

The walls held thousands of books holding information about who knows what. Long amber velvet curtains hung over large windows. Even more portraits hung on the walls of many people or for that matter Youkai. But one picture stood out to Kagome. As she walked past it she studied the portrait. A woman looking about her mid 20s sat in what seemed like a garden. Her hair was as long as Sesshomaru's but was a midnight black. She wore a flowered kimono that flowed around her. _She is so beautiful. But why does she look so familiar?_ Then it dawned on Kagome. _Izayoi! Why does Sesshomaru have a picture of her in HIS study? Perhaps, did Izayoi and Inuyasha used to live here? And Inu no Taisho too?_ As Kagome thought about this she sat down. Sango and Kohaku followed suit. Sesshomaru sat in front of them waiting for Kagome to tell her story. Sango nudged Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Huh! Oh right. Well as you know we are trying to complete the Shikon no Tama. Well the last shard is Kohaku's life force." She paused to look at her friends. "And we need to complete the jewel and we need to take the shard from Kohaku's back. But in turn he will die. We want to avoid that so we were hoping for your assistance.'' Sesshomaru looked off at the back wall thinking. Kagome coughed to get his attention.

"And we were hoping you could use the tensaiga to bring him back after we take the shard out. Sango can't be without him. And I believe that without the shard in his system he will be in lighter spirits." Sesshomaru stood. Kagome did also.

"Meet me in the garden by the east wing." Sango quickly stood and bowed respectfully to him as he left.

Kagome turned to her friend after Sesshomaru was gone. She smiled softly as Sango held Kohaku close to her. Kagome knelt by them and rested her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay, Kohaku will be okay." Sango nodded as tears slid down her cheek.

Shortly after a short green toad walked in with a smug look. "Sesshomaru-sama will see you now." Jaken walked out followed by the small group.

"You are lucky that Sesshomaru-sama hasn't beheaded you. Humans in his castle, it's a disgrace."

"With all do respect to him, toad. Rin is none in the least bit Youkai. And she seems to be able to go about freely. And if my assumption is correct he wants her here. So I don't feel in the least bit threatened by him or rather your threats, small and green." Kagome smiled innocently at the gawking toad as they walked on. Jaken had no trouble with being quiet the rest of the way to the gardens. As they entered the gardens they saw Sesshomaru standing by some rose bushes holding tensaiga at his side. As they approached him he looked up from his thoughts.

"Shall we proceed? I would rather not waist my time with this." Kagome shuffled over to Sango she could smell how pissed Sesshomaru. 'You really need to get some anger management. Honestly, you are too uptight.' Sesshomaru growled low at her as she tried to suppress a laugh.

'Just keep going, you are close to having nothing.' He ended with a very deep warning growl. Kagome submitted instinctively to him being the alpha male (not part of her pack but just because in their terms he is higher in 'society' so to speak, just so everyone knows.) with a small whimper and a wine.

"Sango, just sit tight, Kohaku will be better in a few minutes. If you would rather not watch his…motionless state, you can take a walk through the gardens. They do look lovely. Why don't you go see if you can find a nice bouquet?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to see if she could pick some flowers and he nodded curtly. Kagome turned to her friend and smile reassuringly. Sango slowly walked off and Kagome turned back to Kohaku.

"Okay. Kohaku, if you would be so kind as to let me see your back?" Kohaku turned around and loosened the ties to let the cloth covering his shoulder fall just a little to reveal a scare where the shard lay. Kagome stood behind him with one arm around his waist to support him if need be. She put her hand over the scare and a purple glow emitted from it as the shard came out. A surge went through Kohaku and he let out a gasp. Then his body fell limp in Kagome's grasp. She sat down with his body lying over her lap as she tucked the shard away.

Next she repositioned herself so his head rest in her lap and his limp body on the ground. Kagome could already feel his body becoming cold. She looked up at Sesshomaru who stared back at her showing no emotion.

"Now if you can use tensaiga, please bring him back." Kagome looked up at him eagerly. He made a swift motion to pull tensaiga from his waist. He held it over the body. Then he went into a sort of trance that Kagome couldn't understand.

Sesshomaru narrowed his glare at the gremlins poking at his body. He slashed at each of the beings and watched as they disappeared with a shriek. He sheathed his sword. And watched as did Kagome.

Then Kagome felt a pulse surge through his body and she felt the rhythm of his heart beating. Her own heart skipped a beat as his eyes flickered open and he sat up. He turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan? Where is nii-chan?" Kagome smile to him as she heard feet running to them. Then she saw Sango fall by her.

"KOHAKU!" Sango hugged Kohaku fiercely as he held onto her for life.

Kagome stood and walked up to Sesshomaru. She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before bowing deeply.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I don't know how we could repay you." Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment more before turning around to walk away.

"You have nothing to repay me for. Just finish your business and leave my castle." With that Sesshomaru walked away and into the castle.

Kagome turned to her friends. She almost fell over when she saw Kohaku smiling. He ran up to her.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. I do feel better than before." His face softened. "Though I still feel the sin of what I did." Kagome knelt in front of him.

"I'm not going to say forget it, and that it is in the past. Because I know it is not easy to forget something like what you have gone through. But I will say I am happy that you do feel better than before. And I'm happy that I helped." Kohaku hugged Kagome and she returned it.

Soon they were on their way back to the village to tell everyone the great news of Kohaku and discuss what was to become of the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

A/N: In unison...AWWWWWWW. Isn't that just cute Sango has her little brother back, and he is happy. dont ask why, just like it. :) until next time. i will try to get the next chapter in as soon as i can. but the process is a long and stupid one.

Jamatane!


	22. What of the Jewel

Ch 20

Like every other discussion they have had they sat around a fire. Kaede was sipping tea. Inuyasha gorging himself with cup noodles, while also bopping Shippou's little head. Kagome comforting a crying Shippou afterwards. Sango getting irritated with Miroku. And we all know what Miroku's was doing…

SMACK. "Hoshii-sama I have told you time and time again. Stop touching me!" Sango barked at him. He sat there holding his face with a pleased look.

"But dear Sango. There was a bug on you…" Kagome interrupted.

"And you were merely doing a good deed Miroku-sama?" She eyed him as he laughed nervously.

"Enough of this shit. What are we gonna do about the damn jewel?" Inuyasha just had to chime in.

"Well Kagome is the new protector of the jewel. She must follow through with her duties and keep it pure."

"But for how long? Not to be shallow but I do have life and plans for my future."

Everyone looked at each other. Ayumi sat in the corner keeping Shippou entertained.

"Well child, I really don't know what to say. Kikyou never got any farther." Kagome pouted. But inside she was jumping with joy. _Well there's something Kikyou hasn't done. I finally have one up on her._ Kagome came out of her thoughts and concentrated.

"Well maybe you can try to…make it disappear?" Ayumi took a shot in the dark. Everyone looked at her.

"That…isn't a bad idea. But how?" Kagome was pacing now.

"Kagome-sama. Can't you make a wish on it? Isn't that what Kikyou tried to do?" A grimace flashed through Inuyasha but only slightly.

"Remember how that ended!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. Please calm down." Inuyasha snorted and sat down. Kagome regained her composure and continued their brain storming.

"I got it!" Everyone looked at Kagome eagerly. "Well, what if we did make a wish on it…"

"Damn it Kagome we just went over that."

"I know, but let me finish. We could make a wish, but not for someone to change. Not a wish to be demon or human. Not even a wish that has to do with any of us…" She looked at everyone before continuing. "A wish to Midoriko. She is fighting a battle that still goes on. I think she deserves the end of the battle and a peaceful rest. Don't you?" Everyone looked around.

"Kagome-chan. That is so noble of you. I think it is a wonderful idea." Ayumi smiled to her friend. Sango nodded as did Miroku.

"Yes it does sound like a rather good idea."

"But have you thought it all the way through? The Shikon no Tama can manipulate what happens."

"But how do you know it will, Inuyasha? You never actually made a wish on it. I'm sure that if it is used purely it will not back fire." Kaede nodded.

"She is right. If used wisely it has no Side-effects." Kagome smiled widely.

"See! Now we need to figure out how to put the plan into action." Ayumi stood.

"Ah, Kagome do you think we can put that plan on hold? I have been here for almost a week. And we have a very important exam tomorrow. We haven't studied at all." Kagome tapped her finger on her lower lip.

"I see, okay. Everyone we will have to put the plan on hold. I will take the jewel with me so that the village wont be in danger. We will be back in 2 days." Kagome smiled to everyone and bowed slightly before her and Ayumi took off for the well.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"Mama! We're back! Where are you?" Kagome ran into the kitchen and her mother was sitting at the table with Ayumi's mother.

"Okaa-san? Wha…what are you doing here?" She started to fidget under her mother's intense gaze. Her mother started to turn a light shade of red.

"Ayumi, don't even try that innocent act. It will not work. You have missed the whole week of school. And you decide to come home at the end of the week? What is this all about!"

"Taimashi-san please, it isn't her fault. I took her with me to my aunt's. I didn't expect to be this long. I am truly sorry. Please don't blame her." Kagome bowed deeply to her. This explanation seemed to calm the woman down a little, but not much.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I am not your mother there really isn't much I can say. I forgive you, but I do not want my daughter going there anymore." Kagome shot up.

"NO! Ur…I mean why? Couldn't she still go as long as it wasn't a week long trip? My aunt is really responsible and she just adores her."

"And vise versa." Ayumi raised her hand.

"So anyway, please don't shut her out please?" Kagome looked earnest. Ayumi's mother sighed.

"Fine, I will let it slip. BUT, if your grades slip the slightest bit. You will never see beyond the walls of our house again." She eyed Ayumi who nodded vigorously. Then she smiled. "So…was it fun?" Ayumi looked surprised but relaxed and the two girls sat down with their mothers.

After some mother/daughter time the girls went up to Kagome's room to study for the test they had the next day.

"So this is what it is like for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the rush for tests and cramming? How do you do it? There is no way I could keep my grades up so I can continue to go back. What am I going to do." Kagome started to laugh.

"Maybe we could wish for you to get good grades so you can keep coming." They both started to laugh. Then a large yawn came out of Kagome, almost causing her to fall off the side of her bed.

"Hm, I think it is time to go to bed. It's like almost 12 a.m."

Ayumi nodded and Kagome climbed into her bed and Ayumi crawled onto the cot Kagome's mother had set up.

In the morning Kagome's alarm went off to her dislike.

"Ugh…hmm." Kagome groaned as she sat up and stretched. "Ayumi…Ayumi, it's time to wake up." She didn't move. Kagome made an irritable growl and stood up with a pillow above her head. She made a very quick motion with the pillow smashing against Ayumi's back while saying. "Ayumi-WAKE UP!" SMASH.

"OUCH! Kagome-chan that hurt!" She sat up rubbing her back.

"Well, you wouldn't get up. We have the test today so we have to get up." Ayumi nodded disappointed.

After they were dressed they headed down to the kitchen to see Kagome's mother running around frantically.

"Mama?"

"Can't talk. I'm late. I still need to get Souta to school. I'm not gonna make it to work in time. Oh crap." Kagome raised her brows as her mother cursed.

"Mama. Ayumi and I can take him to school on our way." Her mother seemed to instantly relax.

"Okay, well I got to go then. There are pop tarts in the pantry. I'll see you after school." Kagome kissed her goodbye and watched as she rushed from the shrine.

Souta came down the stairs in a rush. "Nee-chan, where's mama?"

"She left. You're going to school with us. We'll drop you off on the way."

They ate their breakfast and left for school.

That afternoon

"Aw, Kagome-chan. That test was horrible."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure you probably got a better grade than me. You've been here for most of the review."

"Still, it isn't gonna be pretty." Kagome nodded to her friend. They ate a small meal and were off to the past.

* * *

A/N: I would like to correct myself referring to chapter three. Where it had mentioned Naraku had most of the jewel. And now they somehow get the whole thing without confronting Naraku. Well I made a small oops mentioning that. I will correct myself in that this story is taking place after Naraku is killed. And it is about 2 ½ years after Kagome and Inuyasha met. So I just wanted to point that out. If this doesn't make sense let me know and I will try to make sense of it.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep in touch for the next!


	23. Midoriko at Peace at Last

Sorry it took so long. i got this chapter done in one night so it might not be my best. i can continue a story but wrapping it up is not my best art. anyway, i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Ch 21

Kagome and Ayumi climbed out of the well and walked back to the village. The whole way they talked about upcoming tests and studying. Finally they made it to the outskirts of the village and looked on at all the motion. The farmers were in the fields tilling the soil (is that right?). Children were running around playing various games. The women were doing chores everywhere while talking amongst themselves. Kagome smiled to herself. _It's so peaceful here. I actually wouldn't mind living here._ She was taken from her thoughts as Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Ooi! What you gawking at wench? Come on we have a job to do." Kagome rolled her eyes but followed Inuyasha with Ayumi on her trail.

They made their way to Kaede's hut where everyone was waiting. As they entered everyone looked up and greeted them warmly.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama. Ayumi-san." Kaede nodded to the two of them as they sat down with everyone.

"So shall we? I don't know about the rest of you but the sooner this jewel is gone the better everyone is." Kagome smiled. They all nodded.

"Okay, to begin Kagome the jewel please." Kaede held out her hand as Kagome took the jewel from her neck for the last time. She put the glass ball in Kaede's hands. "Now the process is not a complicated one. We merely have to be in a pure area so the jewel cannot be tainted." Everyone thought of where they could go that would be pure. Then Sango popped up.

"I got it! Midoriko's grave. There is a barrier around it. And the jewel started there so it seems suitable that it ends there." Kaede nodded as did everyone else.

"Nicely put. Very well, Midoriko's grave it is." Everyone stood and grabbed their weapons as procedure. They made their hike to the cave in silence. Sango led them followed by Kaede on a horse with Kagome and Inuyasha behind her. And Ayumi and Miroku in the rear.

When they reached the cave they stopped and looked at each other.

"Well, here goes." Kagome walked through the barrier with no problem. Kaede walked in with Ayumi close at her side. Sango walked in with Kirara on her shoulder. Miroku and Inuyasha stood at the entrance looking at each other.

"After you monk."

"Oh I insist that you go first Inuyasha." They glared at each other and walked in at the same time.

Everyone gathered around Midoriko's icy figure. Kaede walked around her setting candles in place. Then she stood in front of the figure and said a prayer that no one could understand. Then she bowed back and turned to Kagome.

"Everything is set; all that is left is for you to make your wish." Kagome nodded to her and walked up to Midoriko. She got down on her knees and sat on her heels. Then she started her wish aloud.

"Midoriko. This all started here. You fought so hard. You still are, even in the after life you go on. This jewel has caused so much trouble for everyone, including you. It has kept you from having a peaceful rest. So to rid the world of this burden I will make one wish." She paused and grasped the jewel tightly to her chest and looked up to Midoriko's face. "I wish that the internal battle within you will end in your victory, leaving you to rest peacefully and ridding the world of this jewel, The Shikon No Tama."

There was silence but for only a second as everyone watched and waited. Then the jewel in Kagome's hands pulsed and rose above her head. It rose to the height of Midoriko's chest and stood still. Then it moved towards her body slipping into the hallowed out hole in her chest. It filled the space and Midoriko started to glow and the glossy cover around her seemed to melt. Everyone stood in aw starring at the woman begin to move. Her eyes slowly opened as she moved from her stance. All the frozen Youkai around her shattered as she moved. She stepped down and stood in front of Kagome. Kagome just sat there starring up at the glowing woman.

"Kagome…please stand…" Midoriko held out her hand and Kagome slowly took it and stood before her. "Kagome, I have limited time before I must go. But I want to thank you and your friends. You worked hard to achieve this. And I also want to thank you for you wish. The war is finally over and the jewel is gone." Then Kagome realized something.

"Midoriko-sama, now that the well is gone does that mean that the well will close?" Midoriko gave her a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry but yes, it will close." Ayumi gasped as she took in that piece of information.

"But that means we will never see our families again." Ayumi began to weep as she thought about never seeing her mother again. Kagome also became a little sad but didn't start to cry. Inuyasha didn't like watching this.

"Midoriko. Do you have any power to keep the well open for them?" Midoriko shook her head and Inuyasha cursed inwardly.

"I can't do that but, I can grant you limited immortality." Now Inuyasha was confused.

"Wait you can't keep the well open, but you can make them live forever?"

"The well deals with forces I can not tamper with. But immortality is a small task. But they will not be completely immortal, the spell with break when they reach this day in 500 years." Kagome thought for a moment.

"So we would eventually see our family again?" Midoriko nodded. "But will we age? Ayumi can not see her mother again if she looks on way one day and sees her the next looking 500 years older."

"You will not age. Your appearance now will be what you contain until you reach this day again as I said. Then you will continue your aging."

"So it's like growing is put on pause?" Ayumi questioned.

"So to speak, yes. Now if you want this we must do it quickly I must leave."

"Okay, we will do it. Just tell me this. Does that mean that when we get to this day our life continues as if nothing happened?" She nodded. "Okay let's do it."

Without wasting any time Midoriko said a prayer and a glow surrounded Kagome and Ayumi. Then it faded.

"Now this will not affect you. You simply will not age or change physically. Just as I said. Now I must take my leave. Again I thank you for what you have done. And I wish you all well." With that said they all watched as a light behind her started to glow and she turned and started to walk into it. Then she was gone. There was silence for a while before Kaede spoke.

"It is finally over. Kagome-sama you have done a great thing. As Midoriko said." They all nodded.

"I'm glad. But I can't help but feel sad that I won't get to see mama, Souta or jii-chan…for 500 years." Now Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha walked over to her and gathered her up in his arms and began to walk out of the cave. Everyone followed silently.

After they were back at the village everyone started on working on new huts for Kagome and Ayumi. Everyone accept Inuyasha and Kagome. They were sitting in Goshinboku.

"I still can't believe it."

"It isn't like you will never see them again."

"Yeah but I won't see them for 500 years. Do you know how long that is?"

"Yeah but you have your friends." Kagome snorted.

"But Miroku and Sango won't last forever. They will die. And I don't want to see that happen."

"But Ayumi and I won't. I will never leave you Kagome. Never." Inuyasha hugged Kagome close to him and rested his chin on her head. She nuzzled into his chest and cried silently. He rubbed her back while cooing in her ear to calm her.

Finally she calmed down and wiped at her face.

"Well I guess we should help everyone. I mean the huts are for Ayumi and I. we probably should have something to do with the process." Then something dawned on Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha. Do you even have a home?" Inuyasha scratched his head and shook it. Kagome looked puzzled. "Well Ayumi and I are getting a place to stay. Why not you. Stay with me. I might get lonely anyway, living alone and all." Kagome looked at him thoughtfully as he stood there dumbstruck.

Out of nowhere Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him in a hug. "Kagome, you have done so much for me already. And you still give. How do you do it?" Kagome shook her head.

"I never thought about it."

"Hm…and that's why I love you." Before he even realized it he had said it. He heard Kagome gasp in his arms. _Aw shit. You probably don't want to ever see me again._

"Do you…mean it?" Kagome looked up at him eagerly. It caught Inuyasha off guard that she actually wanted him to mean it. So he nodded. "Yeah, I do." Kagome's face lit up.

"Inuyasha! I love you too! I never thought you would ever say it." Kagome hugged him tighter. They stood there for only a little while before continuing on to the village hand in hand.

_Inuyasha, I have been through so much with you. In the beginning I never would have thought I would spend the rest of my life with you. But it appears to look like that is what will happen. You go through so much and I never truly realized how much it hurt or how much it affected you. But now I truly see what you see…_

_And I forever will.

* * *

_

A/N: Well I think that went well. I would like to say that this is where it ends. I will follow through with a summary chapter about what happens up through 500 years. A little skim with detail.

I just want to say thank you for all your support. And I might come up with a sequel. MIGHT though. I'm not sure. I got to take a brake for a while. But I will try to get another story going. Again thanks for your support and look for the summary in a few days. Jamatane.


	24. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

* * *

I had the sequel up for a while. but it was going no where and i wasn't happy with it. Writers block has hit me hard and i just need a brake. i will revise some maybe continue. it is all up in the air right now. so i hope you all enjoyed my story and i hope that you will like later creations.

Arigato!

ja 'ne


End file.
